Two Different Kinds of Chemistry
by windowsandsunshine
Summary: She loves him, she has for awhile. He doesn't love her, at least not yet. She keeps appearing in his life, like someone is trying to get them together. What will Danny do when it looks like someone is trying to hurt Maria, and how will Maria handle it when sections of her hidden past come to light.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Danny walked up the steps to his house, he was surprised to see Baez car in his parked outside his house. He opened the door, quietly and heard something that surprised him.

"Okay when balancing equations you just have to remember to cross multiply and that will get the number you need for the other side of the equations." Baez was saying, "So if you have two oxygen on this side but on this side, you only have on H2O which means you only have one O on the right side what would you do?"

"Put a 2 in front of the H2O," Sean's voice replied,

"Exactly," Baez said lightly. "Now when working with charges it the same thing and just remember that Leo the Lion says GER and you will do fine

Danny came into the kitchen and saw Baez sitting next to sean at the kitchen table, there were books on the table and they were both poring over a piece of paper.

"Dad you home early," Sean said, startled that his father was home this early.

"Is that a bad thing?" Danny asked, setting the bag of groceries on the counter.

"No," Sean answered.

"What are you doing here?" Danny questioned Baez, not displeased but confused slightly.

"I came to drop off the files for the Brown case and Sean was working on chemistry and was having trouble understanding how to balance equations with charges," Baez answered, motioning to some files on the table.

"Well, thanks," Danny said, feeling a slight pain that Baez had to help Sean with homework because Linda wasn't there to do it.

"It's my pleasure," Baez said with a smile, "I should get going though."

"Why don't you stay for supper, I'm making chicken Alfredo," Danny suggested, knowing that she was probably going to order Chinese and eat it at home alone.

"I would love to, but I do have dinner plans," Baez explained, getting up and putting her suit coat back on.

"Okay, some other time," Danny replied, he noticed that Sean was staying quiet, just watching the exchange.

"If you need any more help with chemistry just let me know," Baez said, turning back to Sean and handing him her business card, "Use the number on the back," and she was gone.

"I didn't know you having problems with chemistry," Danny said, once she was gone, turning back to Sean.

Sean looked down, "I wasn't just balancing equations are hard and they take forever. She said she aced chemistry in high school so she was teaching me the tips and tricks she knows." Sean explained.

"Okay, now help me get supper ready," Danny said, starting to put groceries away.

He couldn't explain it but he was irritated, the fact that Baez was going out tonight bugged him more then he cared to admit.

Maria Baez started the engine to her car and sighed. Why had she lied and said she had dinner plans, he had offered for her to stay. Why had she panicked, she had been there to drop off the file and Sean had asked for help. Why did she feel guilty, for being at his house? She left the street curve and started to drive home. It was a little while before she got home, but when was did she went straight for the shower, she let the hot water pour over her. His voice, his eyes, his heartbreak. She started to shampoo her hair as she thought about his empty house, Sean would be heading off to college in a few years, what would he do then, would he just pour all of himself into his work. Damn it! Why did she always have to fall for men who were married? She felt for Sean, he didn't have a mom anymore, and something in her wanted to try and fill the void that Linda had left behind. She got out of the shower and changed into her comfy clothes, which consisted of a T-shirt and leggings. She turned on the TV and got ice cream out of the freezer, it was rocky road her favorite. She grabbed a spoon and pulled her blanket around her and scrolled through her Netflix and decide on a cheesy chick flick. She at the ice-cream straight out of the container roughing up her wet hair. She laughed at how stupid the plot for this story was it was simple boy meets girl, boy and girl fight, boy and girl make up.

"That' not how romance works," She sighed when the movie ended, she picked up her phone and saw she had a missed message from Sean.

Sean: "Hey, did you also ace algebra 2?"

Maria: "Yes, I did, but shouldn't ask your dad if could help not me?" Baez reluctantly responded,

She wanted to say "Yes I will help in any way I can," but she didn't want to take Danny's place in his son's life.

Sean: Dad doesn't really know how to do the content, but he said he was willing to pay for a tutor, but I would prefer working with you over someone I don't know.

Maria: Yeah, I can help, I'll look at my schedule and see when I free.

Sean: Thanks,

Maria set her phone down, maybe this would help Sean, but something she did know was that it was going to be hard to brush up her school skills to help Sean. Digging up some the skills she had long since buried under her detective skills. She spent the rest of the evening reading through some old math textbooks realizing she had lost more than she thought.

* * *

I hope you guys like this story, please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own these characters, just a fan wanting to tell a story! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

The sharp piercing noise, which was Maria's alarm, shook her wake the next morning. She groaned and hit the snooze button, and rolled over. Five minutes later, the same blaring noise erupted echoing around her room. She sat up and turned off her alarm. She roughed up her hair and walked to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and applied her make-up. With a sigh, she picked out one of her many pantsuits and grabbed a tank-top to wear under her suit coat. She was cooking breakfast when her phone started ringing

"Baez," She said as she answered the call from Danny.

"We got a body, I'll pick you up in about ten minutes." Danny's rough voice said on the other line.

"Okay, I'll be ready," Maria replied, hanging up, turning off the stove and dumping the eggs in the trash. Fresh bodies never made her breakfast settle well. She ran a brush through her hair trying to settle her curls, she grabbed a hair tie and pulled it back into a ponytail, she didn't like wearing it up but she hadn't blow-dried it so it had dried funny and looked strange so putting it was a must. She grabbed her flats, she go to when it came to cases, she always laughed in TV shows when they had the female detectives in heels and tight skirts. She slipped on the shoes and grabbed her gun slipping it into the holster that rested at her waist and grabbed her badge. She ran down her apartment stairs out to the sidewalk, just as Danny pulled up in the car. She got into the car, he already had a cup of coffee for her. He always knew her so well, it almost scared her, knew her orders at restaurants, knew how she took her coffee, and then she remembered that he was NYPD best detective.

"How was your date last night?" Danny asked, after a few moments in silence.

"Date?" Maria said, and then remembered her lie of the night before, "Oh it was great! He's great, probably going to go out again." Maria lied, "Damn it!" why did lying come so easily to her, she could just tell him that he had canceled on her or something practical instead.

"What's his name, another cop?" Danny questioned, he had noticed that she had painted slightly when he asked about the date, and that had surprised him, had she lied last night about plans.

"Okay fine, I lied, he canceled on me," Maria said, digging herself deeper into the lie.

"Oh, his loss," Danny remarked as they pulled up to the crime scene.

"Really, did he think it would the guy's loss for not going out with me?" Maria thought to herself.

"Beware, it a nasty one." A cop said at the crime scene tape.

She wished she had prepared herself more for this body. It was a girl, she didn't look more than twenty, she had dark brown hair, and her dark eyes stared blankly up at the sky. She was completely naked and covered in her own blood, her body was covered with scratches and bruises, and she had been killed at last by her throat being sliced. She looked as if she had been just dumped there. But the worst part was how her skin clung to her bones as if there was hardly any flesh separating the skin from bone.

"Damn," Danny murmured pulling the tarp back over the victim's chest so even in death she might have some privacy.

"Any witness?" Maria questioned,

"Not that anyone is saying they saw anything." The cop who had first been on the scene said.

"Who found the body?" Danny asked,

"That woman over there." The cop answered, motioning to a woman with black hair and dark eyes.

Maria walked over to the woman.

"I'm Detective Baez, you where the one who found the body?"

"Yeah," The woman nodded, "I was coming out to drop my trash off before work and she was just lying there, naked and blood all over."

"Did you know her?" Maria asked, noticing the woman looked very shaken, she was going to her best not to

"Yeah, well not really I saw her a couple time when I was coming in and out of the building she lives in apartment 3C I think, but it's been a couple of weeks since I last saw her. I thought she moved." The woman explained.

"Do you know if she was having problems with anyone?" Maria inquired,

"No, as I said I didn't know her too well." The woman replied.

"Thank you for your time, if you think of anything please give me a call," Maria said, she walked back to Danny. "She said the victim used to live in this building."

"Well, they are canvassing the building trying to find out if anyone saw something." Danny replied, "I've got a bad feeling about this one."

"Yeah me too," Maria replied,

"Something just isn't right," Danny said, as they walked back to the car to head back to the 54th precinct.

"The body will be on its way to the EM's soon and then we will have a better of an idea of what the hell happened to her," Danny added as he started the car.

"Do you think it could be another Thomas Wilder?" Maria asked,

"There was only one body this time, maybe that's all it will be," Danny said, hoping that this was the only body they were going to find, but he had a sinking feeling that wasn't going to be the fact.

They spent the day interviewing witnesses until they got a call from the EM saying she was done with the autopsy and wanted them to come over.

"So what happened?" Danny asked as they entered the office.

"Well our victim's name is Amanda Fletcher, 21-year-old, aspiring model, she was reported missing by her boyfriend three weeks ago, the cause of death was the severing of the jugular with a knife, with what looks like a butchers knife. But that's not the worst of it, she looks like she was tortured and raped repeatedly for the weeks she was missing, she's malnourished and if I had to take a guess she hasn't eaten if three weeks, she has marks on her arms and legs that are consistent with being bound. For this girl, death was a welcome release from the hell she was living in."

"Well, let's go interview this boyfriend and find out what happened when Miss Fletcher went missing," Danny said, noticing that Maria was not looking well.

"Hey, you okay?" Danny demanded, pulling her into an office, "We've handled worse cases than this,"

"I'm fine, it's just she looks a little like someone I used to know," Maria remarked, wishing she had called in sick this morning, the victim looked very much like herself, and that's what scared her, seeing someone who looked very like her dead in the morgue, but to also hear how she had been assaulted before she died, affected her more then she cared to admit.

"Okay, but pull it together," Danny said kindly, but it was a command, he knew she needed to get her head into the game. But he too had noticed the resembled to Baez and it was unnerving him, but he wasn't going to let it show.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter, I was thinking about just making a story of Danny and Maria but I felt it was just a little off with out a murder to solve!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own these characters, just a fan wanting to tell a story!

* * *

Sean checked his phone during lunch.

Dad: Rough case, won't be home in time for supper, order pizza?

Sean sighed, he felt after his mother's death, his dad had thrown himself into his work, and now that Jack was away at school he felt even more alone.

He ignored the text and went back to his meal. He was sitting alone today, but he didn't mind. He was used to it, and somedays he liked it. Today was one of those days.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" A voice asked?

"Um, sure," Sean said, reluctantly but then was happy he said yes. A girl stood beside the table

She had dark hair and blue eyes, a bright smile and rosy red cheeks. She had caught Sean's eye in the first class, the way she tossed her hair without realizing it.

"Sam Peterson," She said setting her tray down,

"Sean Reagan," Sean replied, sitting a little straighter.

"You are new aren't you?" Sean questioned.

"Yeah, My dad and I just moved to New York from Ohio, my dad got a job with the DA's office," Sam said, taking a bite of her food.

"My aunt works for the Manhattan DA's office," Sean said,

"Oh really!" Sam exclaimed, "That's must be fascinating,"

"Yeah, but it makes family dinner's kinda stressful, she's the only lawyer in a family of cops."

"You are from a family of cops?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah, my great-grandpa, grandpa, my dad, and my uncle," Sean explained.

"my mom used to be a detective back in Ohio," Sam said, but Sean noticed that her eyes were darkened.

"What happened?" Sean asked,

"She died last year on duty, bullet under her vest," Sam remarked stirring her food on her plate as if it no longer interested her.

"I understand that," Sean said, kindly. He knew her pain, he knew it more then he cared to admit.

"you don't really know unless you lose a parent," Sam said, looking up from her plate.

"Yeah, I lost my mom two years ago." Sean agreed.

"Oh, what happened?" Sam questioned.

"Helicopter crash, she was a nurse and was transferring a patient," Sean replied, keeping the fact that it had been a hit secret. He didn't' like talking about it.

"So what do you Dad do as a cop?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"He's a detective, I don't really know what he does, he keeps his work pretty quiet around me and my brother." Sean remarked, "He didn't even really talk to my mom about what he saw."

"Yeah, mom didn't talk about work much either, but she was narcotics." Same added, "Wait so you said you come from a family of cops, and your last name is Reagan are you related to the police commissioner?"

"Yeah," Sean said, he didn't like through his name around but he didn't think she would recognize. It

"That is AWESOME!" She exclaimed.

* * *

"I can't believe she's gone!" Donnie Shepard said, he sat on the edge of the sofa.

"Do have any idea, who would want to do this to your girl-friend," Danny asked,

"No, she was the sweetest girl ever, I was planning on marrying her," Donnie said, his eye filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Maria said, softly.

"Can you tell us where she was when she went missing?" Danny questioned.

"She said she going to drop the trash off in the dumpster, but she never came back." Donnie explained, "I should have gone with her."

"We are going to find who did this to your girlfriend," Danny promised. "And once again we are so sorry for your loss."

Danny and Maria saw themselves out of the apartment.

"I hate this part of the job most." Maria sighed,

"Yeah, you and me both." Danny agreed.

Maria felt her phone vibrate, she checked the message.

Sean: Hey, Dad said you guys have a tough case, can you still come and help with math?

Maria bit her lip, as she thought, she was having a really bad day today, but she wanted to help Sean.

Maria: I'll try but I'm not sure.

Sean: Okay, just let me know.

"Who's that?" Danny asked,

"Sean," Maria said, without thinking that it might be weird that she was messaging her partner's son.

"Sean? My Sean?" Danny questioned, surprised.

"I told him I would help him with Algebra tonight and he was wondering if we were still on," Maria replied, setting her phone down.

Danny was quiet, Maria's blood pressure was going through the roof, was he mad at her for helping sean, did he think she was overstepping.

"Is that okay with you?" Maira inquired, trying to catch Danny's eye but they stayed fixed on the road.

He didn't answer.

"Danny," Maria said sharply, she had seen he look like that before, he was thinking about Linda, calling his name loudly was the only way to get his attention she had learned that a long time ago.

"What?" Danny said coming back to reality.

"Do you mind that I'm helping Sean with school?" Maria asked, secretly hoping he was, she personally thought she was better to help Sean than some random tutor.

"If you don't mind helping him, I don't want it to seem like a burden," Danny responded.

"I don't mind, Sean is a good kid and I like him," Maria said, with a smile.

"Linda knew how to handle him better than I do," Danny said grimly.

"You will learn, you know how to do things better now then you used to." Maria encouraged.

"Thanks," Danny said with a slight smile, her encouragement met a lot to him.

* * *

I hoped you guys liked that chapter, and I hoped you liked Sam, I have plans for her. Thank you for all the support it really means the world to me! Love you guys! (Also did I write this chapter when I should have been writing an essay and studying for an exam...maybe...but you guys mean more to me then my GPA,)


	4. Chapter 4

"The guy knew what he was doing, there wasn't any DNA evidence on that body." Danny sighed, placing his head in his hands as he did so often.

Maria was looking over the full ME report. Marks on the arms and legs which showed she had been tied up. Bruises that aligned with being beaten. And then she found something that made her stomach turn, her shoulders were dislocated and the ME had marked that she thought it was mostly because the victim had been tied up by her hands from a ceiling. Traces of heroin in the system.

"I don't like this case," Maria whispered, looking at the crime photos. The victim had been dumped like trash, naked and dead.

"I agree, somethings just not right; did we check her boyfriend out?" Danny asked, looking up from the paper he was studying.

"Yeah, no record, nothing, I don't think we should even consider him, he seemed pretty broken up about her death," Maria said.

"Damn it, we have no leads. Nothing zilch." Danny cursed.

"No DNA, no fingerprints, no witness, the camera on the building wasn't working. It's almost the perfect crime." Maria sighed.

"Did missing person turn anything up when they were looking into it?" Danny inquired.

"No," Maria answered, "They were as baffled as we are."

"Look to see if there have been any similar homicides in the cold cases." Danny said, "this is too well done for it to be a first time, maybe we can see if he's done it before and then see if made a mistake the first time."

"Okay, I'll see what I can find." Maria sighed, she got up to go see what she could find out, she knew everyone wondered how she was partners with him, he treated her as if she worked him, not as if they were partners. But Danny was a great detective, and the book work seemed to stress him out and make it so he didn't focus on the case so she didn't mind.

Danny watched Maria leave, he didn't like this case, it was too much like Thomas Wilder. He rubbed his hand across his eyes sighed, he picked up the crime scene photos to try and see if there was anything he had missed. His phone started ringing.

"Reagan," He said answering it.

Maria walked back after putting in the request for the files that had popped up.

"Grab your coat," Danny ordered, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Why?" Maria questioned, confused.

"They found another body," Danny replied.

"Two bodies in one day?" Maria wondered to herself, as she and Danny walked out to the car.

Maria was really wishing she hadn't eaten lunch. The woman looked about eighteen, she had been dead about two weeks, the blood was dried around her, and her eyes were closed, but Maria hated it. She had dark brown hair, but she noticed something. Her shoulders looked dislocated.

"Well, it looks like Miss Fletcher wasn't his first victim." Danny sighed, noticing that this woman's jugular too had been cut.

"Maybe he made a mistake this time," Maria replied.

"Maybe," Danny answered, Maria, saw Danny get close to the victim and then his eyes lighted up as if he found something.

"Baez didn't Amanda have a tattoo on her collar bone," Danny questioned,

"Yeah, it was a number twelve," Maria replied, looking at the body and then she saw what Danny saw. On this victim's, collar bone was a number eleven, in almost the exact same spot.

"No, we just have to wait and find out what the ME says was the cause of death, and what her injuries are." Danny remarked, "But I bet it is the same as Miss Fletcher."

Nicki was waiting for Sean when he got home from school. She was cleaning up the kitchen, it had become a common thing for Nicki to come and do since Jack moved out.

"Hey Nicki," Sean greeted, dropping his back-pack with a thud on the table.

"Hey, where's your dad?" She questioned.

"He's working late, again." Sean sighed,

"Mom is working late too." Nicki bemoaned with him.

"The trails of being the children of law enforcement," Sean said with a laughed.

"You want to get take out?" Nicki questioned, "I know a really good place and we need to talk about our plan. Jack is having second thoughts on where or not this is a good idea."

"He's having second thoughts, it was his idea that he hauled you and me into." Sean groaned.

"Did it work last night?" Nicki questioned,

"No, she had dinner plans, but she really does explain chemistry well, she's going to start helping me with algebra," Sean explained.

"I thought you were doing fine in math?" Nicki exclaimed, looking at him concerned.

"I am, but it's easier to play dumb with math than chemistry," Sean explained.

Nicki let out a laugh, "Come on let's go get take out and message your dad and let him know I have you."

"Fine," Sean sighed.

"Grab you econ homework and will help you with it," Nicki added.

"I wish that is what Maria was good at because then I wouldn't' have to fake being bad at that," Sean said with a laugh.

Nicki and Sean picked up Chinese food and returned back to Danny's house.

"How is your dad doing?' Nicki asked as they settled on the couch with the game on.

"Still doesn't talk about it, though he asked Maria to stay for dinner yesterday. I'm kinda concerned about the anniversary coming up and all." Sean remarked, "It's never easy, on any of us, but it a little harder when he's drunk."

"Maybe it will be better this year," Nicki suggested, hoping for the best.

"Yeah, I asked Jack to come home it might help him cope," Sean said, grabbing the fortune cookie.

"That would be good," Nicki nodded.

"Yeah," Sean agreed, "I met a new girl a school today,"

"A girl?" Nicki asked, raising her eyebrows, "Is she cute, what's her name?"

"Yeah, Her name is Sam Peterson." Sean said with a slight smile, "She just moved here from Ohio, her dad is a new DA,"

"Is her mom in the picture?" Nicki inquired, taking a bite of her beef and broccoli.

"No," Sean said looking down, "Her mom was a detective, and she got shot the bullet went under her vest, she didn't make it."

"Oh," Nicki said sadly, "Get me her dad's name and I'll ask mom if she can find out how good of a lawyer he is."

"How is your guy friend?' Sean questioned.

"keep your mouth shut, I don't want uncle Danny finding out about him before mom does, and who knows you dad might have his house bug." Nicki hushed.

"Nicki," Sean said exasperatedly.

"Hey, I'm just being careful," Nicki said defensively.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own these characters, just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, the victim is Ashley Mason, she went missing five months ago, she was only sixteen." The ME explained, "The injuries match, Amanda Fletcher autopsy, though it looks like he didn't do such a great job of cleaning this body, I did find some flesh under fingernails, I'm running it the DNA now."

"How long has she been dead?' Danny questioned,

"Two or three weeks," She stated,

"So now it's just the waiting game?" Maria inquired.

"Basically while we wait for the DNA to come back," Danny said with a sigh. "Let's go make a call on her sister."

Danny knocked on the door.

"Hello," A women with copper hair said, as she opened the door.

"Hi are you Anna Stevens?, I'm detective Reagan this is my partner Baez, we need to talk to you, can we come in?" Danny said,

"I am, have you found Ashley?" She questioned clutching the cross that hung from her neck as she led them to a sitting area in the apartment.

"Her body was found this morning by the river," Maria said as gently as she could when Anna had taken a seat.

A dry sob wretched the women's body.

"Oh, God!" She sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand, "I told her running by the river was dangerous." Anna said her voice full of emotion. "What am I going to tell my parents, they trusted her with me, after the wedding."

"We are so sorry for your loss," Maria said, trying to be kind.

"What happened?" Anna asked, trying to calm herself down, the news wasn't completely a shock, her sister had been missing for five months.

"It looks like she was abducted," Maria glanced at Danny trying to figure out if they should tell the broken sister about her sister's injuries, "Her body was left by the river, naked, and um injuries-"

"Oh, Lord have mercy." Anna breathed catching on to Maria's meaning, "my sister," Anna lost all control she had and broke down. Her shoulders shook with sobs. Maria's heart broke for the grieving sister, and she could tell Danny was going through a lot. A man came through the door.

"Anna, what's going on?" He asked, coming to sit by her side.

"they found her body?" Anna sobbed, gripping onto his shirt and burying her face into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh," he said quietly.

"We will see ourselves out," Danny said, seeing that the married couple needed to be alone to grieve seeing that now wasn't a good time to ask questions.

"I should get home," Danny added when he looked at his watch as he walked out of the apartment.

"Tell Sean that if he is up for it, I'm willing to work with him tonight," Maria said, wanting to not let Sean down though she was secretly hoping that he would cancel.

* * *

Maria flopped on her bed, exhausted. Two bodies in one day, and probably by the same killer. She hugged her pillow to her just wanting to sleep but feeling dirty from all the death she had seen today. She eventually pulled herself up from the bed and got into the hot shower. She flinched with the hot water hit her skin, she let it rain over her. She didn't understand but this case was concerning her. No case had ever scared her, but this one had. The victims looked so much like her, and something deep in her stomach was telling her there was a reason for that. She curled up on the floor, of the shower. Trying to stop the tears that came to her eyes, the women were so young, they both had lives ahead of them and they were dumped like they weren't even people, just things to throw away. She tried to forget what Amanda had looked like just lying there, so young but so lifeless. She couldn't help the sob that broke free from her. Danny had always told her there would always be one case that would never sit right and would get too personal. Was this was hers? How broken Anna had been, her baby sister had been tortured and murdered. She wondered how Danny did it, he took every case so personal, how did he not crack. She scrubbed her body from head to toe hoping it would help get rid of the dirty feeling, but it didn't. It took her a few moments to get out of the shower after she had shampooed her hair. Once she was out she changed into her leggings and an oversized T-shirt. She grabbed her phone and saw a message from Sean.

Sean: Dad said that you are willing to come and help me with school, still up for it?

She sighed, she wanted to lie down and sleep but she had told Sean she would help.

Maria: Yeah, I'll be over in a few.

Maria thought about changing but she was too comfortable, and why should she have to change just because she was going to Danny's. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair into a messy bun, grabbed her keys and left. She pulled into Danny's driveway and got out. She knocked on the door, Sean answered it.

"Thanks for coming!" Sean said, gratefully.

"Your welcome," Maria said with a tired smile.

Sean and Maria walked to the kitchen table.

"Hey, do you mind if we move to the sofa, I don't want to sit at a hard table," Maria suggested.

"Sure," Sean agreed.

"So, what are you having trouble with?" Maria asked as Sean opened up his textbooks.

"Just understanding the material," Sean said, "My teacher just doesn't explain it well, and learning it by myself just isn't working."

"Okay, what are you guys learning?" Maria inquired making herself comfortable.

"Linear equations," Sean said opening to a page in the book.

"Oh, those are rough," Maria said with a laugh taking the book and looking over the page to make sure she understood what she was supposed to be teaching.

Danny didn't hear her come in, he was focused on the crime scene photo's that were laid about in his room, as he tried to make sense of the case. No connections between the victims, only the way they died. They had been dumped in different places. One was a module and the other was a teen." He sighed, he needed coffee if he was going to stay up much longer as glanced at the clock and saw that it was already eleven.

He walked down the stairs surprised to hear the laugh in his living room.

"Now when I was in high school this stuff wasn't half as hard." Maria was laughing.

Danny was surprised at the sight that met him his living room. He saw Sean and Maria sitting on the couch, cups of coffee in their hands, textbooks lay forgotten on the coffee table. That wasn't what surprised him, it was Baez, he had always seen her look professional and there she sat in an NYPD shirt and leggings, Her hair which was always carefully curled pilled on top of her head in a bun. She also wore no makeup, he was pretty sure it was the first time he had ever seen her with no makeup on. He liked it there was a natural beauty to her face.

"Hey dad," Sean said, seeing his father.

"Sean, what are you still doing up, you have school tomorrow and it's ten already,"

"It's elven?" Maria exclaimed the time had pass fast then she thought.

"Yeah," Danny replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I should get home I have work tomorrow," Maria said reluctantly.

"Okay," Sean said slightly sadly. He enjoyed Maria's company.

"Drive safe," Danny said, Maria grabbed her things.

"I will," Maria promised.

Maria drove home feeling much better, being she Sean the feelings of death and grief as washed away. Though she noticed something, Sean corrected her when she slipped up, and he didn't seem like he needed help. She didn't understand why he was lying but she thought it was worth looking into.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell as story. Hope you and enjoy! A special thanks to dancinkowgirl for editing this chapter :)

* * *

Danny got out of bed when his alarm shook him awake, he had gotten used to the feeling of sleeplessness. He couldn't remember for the last time he had had a good night's sleep. He got dressed and hurried down to get food ready. As he walked into the kitchen he saw that the coffee was already made. Sean was moving around in the kitchen making food.

"Good morning." Danny greeted, wondering how long his son had been awake.

"Morning," Sean replied, taking the pan off the stove and putting the eggs he had been making on two different plates. "Food's ready" he added, "I made coffee."

"Thanks," Danny said with a smile.

"Do you know what time you will be home tonight." Sean inquired, taking a bite out of his eggs.

"No," Danny remarked, "This case isn't an easy one."

"Does it have to do with the two women who were found naked with their throats cut?" Sean inquired.

"Yeah," Danny replied after a few moments, he wished that the news couldn't get their hands on the stories so fast.

"Who would do something like that?" Sean said, rhetorically, for he knew the answer.

"Thanks for breakfast." Danny said, grabbing his jacket and pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Have a good day at school."

"I will," Sean responded.

Sean finished up breakfast and headed to school.

He saw Sam, her brown hair was pulled back as she looked over her textbooks. She looked at him and flashed a smile, her blue eyes shining.

He grinned back and took his seat.

* * *

"Who are you messaging?" Danny asked as he drove to where the first body had been found.

"Sean," Maria responded, looking back at her phone with a smile. She really loved messaging Sean, was currently sending her random notes from his history class.

"He is supposed to be in school right now not messaging you!" Danny exclaimed, in frustrating.

"He already knows the material, and he is comprehending it all." Maria defended, "And it makes driving in the car with you just a little easier to deal with."

"I'm not that bad," Danny replied, indignantly.

"No, just quiet," Maria said with a grin. These were the moments she lived for. When they forgot about the cases they were working, and were just themselves, it happened rarely but she cherished every moment.

They spent the morning walking through the apartment handing out business cards hoping someone had seen something.

Then they headed back to the precinct and waited at their desk while working on other cases, hoping something would turn up.

"DNA just came back," Danny said happily after an hour of sitting. "Want to open it together?"

"Sure," Maria responded, walking to Danny's computer.

"Okay DNA is a match to an Angelo Lopez," Danny stated, "Already has a record for assault."

Maria's heart froze.

"Angelo Lopez?" She breathed, "Are you sure that's a match?" she begged desperately.

"Yeah, 99.9% match," Danny responded, looking up from the screen.

"What's wrong?" Danny worried, Maria was had practically fallen into her chair.

Maria was speechless, her face had grown pale and she finally understood the sinking feeling she had in her stomach during this case. Danny was getting seriously concerned because right next to the statement, no known address, was that Angelo Lopez also had a restraining order against him that have been requested by a "Maria Baez"

"He's your ex?" Danny asked, as seeing that the woman who had pressed the assault charges had also been "Maria Baez"

"Yeah," Maria said finding her voice again, "we dated in high school and then a little while after,"

"Baez, why did he walk after the assault charge?" Danny question quietly.

"It doesn't matter," Maria stammered looking at her hands.

"Well, I guess we know why they look like you," Danny remarked, as he saw Maria literally shudder at that statement.

"Danny, I think we need to check the Colorado cold cases for any other cases that match ours." Maria suggested, her voice as cold as if she was trying to turn off her feeling for the world, but Danny heard the slight shake of her vocal cords.

"Okay." Danny agreed. He was watching her, she looked shaken but he had no idea how shaken she was.

Her heart was pounding, and her head felt fuzzy. She still remembered what it was like to be thrown against the wall just because she had screwed up dinner. Just thinking of Angelo made her ribs hurt from the time she had been shoved into the kitchen counter. She thought this was behind her, but it wasn't, it was right in front of her and now he was hurting others.

"Found it." Danny exclaimed, "There are five unsolved homicides, each woman had a tattoo on her neck from 1-5 and the injuries matched the two victims they had found in New York. The deaths in Colorado took place about once every two years, and each victim went missing and then about two years later they would turn up dead." Danny explained.

"So he numbers them, which means we are missing six through ten," Maria remarked, it made her sick that he numbered them. He took the time to tattoo the numbers onto them.

"I'm going to put out an APB on his description," Danny stated, "Can you get the case files from Colorado?"

"Yeah," Maria nodded, she still felt numb. He was back, and he was grabbing women who looked like her. How long would it take for him to find her?

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter! Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"_Maria," his voice was always soft, "You wouldn't leave me."_

"_Angelo, I think it's best for use to stay apart for a little while," She pleaded. _

"_You are just scared of our love!" He spat. _

"_Angelo, this is what I mean!" She cried, "This isn't healthy." _

"_Maria, we are meant to be together." He tried to persaude. _

"_Then go to rehab." Maria negotiated. _

"_Why, they are just going to tell me I have a problem when I'm fine." he said angrily_

"_Then I'm leaving." Maria stated harshly. _

"_No you aren't!" He ordered grabbing her arm and pinning her to the wall. _

_She screamed in surprise, it stung when he cracked a slap across her face. _

"_Angelo," She pleaded._

"_Maria, I love you, I'm not going to let you go." He whispered passionately into her ear, then his rich laugh echoed out. _

"_You are testing me aren't you, to see how hard I would fight for you." He said with a hearty laugh. _

"_Yeah," Maria whimpered, scared of what he would do to her if she said she was serious._

* * *

She still remembered what it felt like when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She rubbed her arm, running her hand along where she had had bruises for week.

"Baez, you okay?" Danny asked.

She nodded, but he wasn't fooled, she was shaking and she was extremely pale.

"Baez, I'm taking you home, you aren't okay." Danny said sternly. Maria was going to protest, but she knew she wasn't fit to be on duty.

She nearly fell over when she stood up, she was so light headed. Danny supported her by grabbing her arm.

The ride to her apartment was quiet but Maria could tell Danny had a million questions. He followed her up to her apartment to make sure she made it safely.

"Maria, you were the person who filed the assault report" Danny started, "and the restraining order, what happened?'

"Danny, I'd rather not talk about it." Maria said, though secretly she wanted to tell him everything.

"As much as I want to let you keep to yourself, this guy is torturing and killing women. I need to know what happened." Danny urged.

Maria took a deep breath.

"I thought I was going to marry him," Maria said shakily, "I was so in love I didn't see how wrong it was." Maria sat on the sofa and Danny sat on the chair next to her.

"Start from where things started going wrong." Danny coaxed.

"To be honest, I didn't think it was wrong until-" Maria was ashamed to admit how long it took for her to get out of the relationship, "Until he beat me half to death."

Danny sat and listened as Maria explained the abuse, the emotional tomerment,and the physical damage. His blood boiled as she told him of what is was like to live in a home where she felt unsafe.

"When we broke up he started stalking me, I would come home and he would be waiting for me, begging for me to take him back. That's why I got the restraining order. It seemed to knock some sense into him and he went into rehab. Several months later I heard he moved to Colorado." Maria finished up, "I had no idea it had gone this far."

Danny's heart ached for her, he had no idea she had gone through so much. She always put on a brave face and like she lived her days without thinking of what she went through.

"I guess it's my fault, I should have stayed with-" Danny didn't let her finish that thought.

"No," He said sternly, "This isn't your fault. It's his and his alone."

Maria tired to smile, but she felt guilty. She should have called to see how he was doing, she should have done something.

"Does he know you're a cop?" Danny inquired.

"I don't know, maybe," Maria stated clasping and unclasping her hands.

"Do you think he could find where you live?" Danny questioned.

"I don't know," Maria answered becoming more panicked every second. What if he found her, would he kill her like he had killed the others?

"Maria," Danny stated, her first name foreign on his lips, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone. I have a guest room at my house you will be safe there."

Maria thought about it, and to be honest she agreed, she was scared. She had worked so hard to move on from what happened but that didn't mean she had forgotten the pain.

"I don't want to inconvenience you." Maria deflected, she didn't want to be a burden but she hoped he would insist.

"I don't think you are safe alone." Danny persisted.

"I've been fine this long!" Maria protested, _Why am I fighting this?_

"I think you can take care of yourself just fine, but he won't think to look for you at my house." Danny asserted.

Maria felt like she had been fighting it long enough.

"Yes, you are probably right," Maria agreed, trying to sound reluctant but it was relief instead.

"Pack up and I will drop you off, I need to talk to sarge about what's going on." Danny stated.

It only took Maria about a half hour to pack up. Soon, Danny was helping Maria carry her things into the guest room. Maria inspected the room. It was fifteen by twelve and had dresser, closet, and a twin sized bed. She set her bag on the bed and looked around.

"It's not much, but it should keep you safe." Danny remarked, when he saw she looked displeased.

Her face brightened.

"It will do just perfectly!" She assured. She liked the room and it would work well, but she wouldn't want to stay here for a long time.

"There is food in the fridge, and feel free to watch the TV." Danny rambled, slightly awkward, "Make yourself at home." Danny said deciding that was the best thing to say.

"I will," Maria promised.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter, I was suffering from writers block and that is why this chapter is so late coming out. Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own these characters, just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Sean sighed as he walked up the steps to his house. He missed his mom. He was tired of coming home to an empty house, and he missed his dad. Ever since his mom's death, the man he knew as his father had been distant. Sean understood his dad was doing his best but it still left a gaping hole in his heart. He took his key out and unlocked the door. He was surprised to hear salsa music blaring in the kitchen and a sweet voice singing along in spanish. The smell of mexican food filled his lungs. He thought for a second he had walked into the wrong house but the key had worked, this was his house. He crept his way to the kitchen, and saw Maria cooking. Her hair was up, she was dancing along to the music, singing the lyrics with all her heart. She turned and saw Sean looking at her as if she was a ghost. She quickly turned down the music.

"Hi." She greeted, embarrassed that Sean had seen her this way

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked, still in shock.

"I'm staying for a few days." Maria explained, stirring the contents of a pan on the stove.

"Okay?" Sean said even more confused, had their plan worked faster than they knew, "Does this have to do with a case?"

Maria nodded, "I needed a safe place to stay, so your dad offered me the guest room for a couple days."

Sean nodded understandingly, but he was curious about what would make Maria endangered.

"What are you making?" Sean questioned putting his backpack on the table.

"Tacos." Maria replied. "I was bored and I love to cook. Do you want some?"

"Do you have to ask?" Sean said with a smile.

Maria grinned back, she had almost forgotten why she had to stay with Danny.

* * *

Danny made his way to the sarge's office.

"Reagan," He said, "You look like hell. Any new leads on the case."

"Yes, actually," Danny answered, "A suspect, his DNA was found on one of the bodies, but there's a problem."

"That doesn't sound like problem to me." Sarge chastieds

Danny closed the door.

"When we found the first body, I noticed it had a striking resemblance to my partner. I didn't think much of it till we found the other bodies, and they all looked like her. The DNA came back to an Angelo Lopez" Danny explained.

"Where are you going with this?" Sarge demanded.

"Angelo Lopez is Baez's abusive ex-boyfriend." Danny stated.

Sarge's eyebrows furrowed together.

"That could be an issue."  
"She's off the case,and she's pretty shaken up. She's pretty sure he is going to go after her." Danny informed.

"Where is she now?" Sarge questioned.

"My house," Danny stated, "She hasn't talked to him in years, and he doesn't know she's a cop, as far as we know, so it's a safe place."

"Good thinking," Sarge agreed, "Maybe we should use her to draw him out."

"No," Danny said sharply, "He is too dangerous, he could kill her. Also, I don't think she would agree. He beat her to an inch of her life and, stalked her when they broke up. She had to get a restraining order."

"Why isn't he in prison?" Sarge asked.

"She dropped the charges because, she was too terrified to do anything." Danny justified, "She was only eighteen at the time."

"Well, ask her anyway," Sarge ordered, "but keeping looking for another way to find him.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"So what's her name?" Maria asked, when Sean reached for his phone for the twentieth time in the past half hour.

"What?" Sean asked, trying to feign innocence.

"I'm not a detective for nothin'." Maria smirked. "What's her name?"

"Sam" Sean replied softly, "She transferred a couple days ago. She moved from Ohio and is having trouble adjusting to the new environment."

"Nice, what do her parents do?" Maria questioned, getting up and walking to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Her dad's an ADA." Sean replied, "Her mom was a cop but died last year in the line of duty."

"Oh" Maria said softly, "Do you like her" Maria questioned.

"I don't know I've only known her a couple days!" Sean exclaimed blushing furiously.

Maria laughed "You know, you should offer to show her around town, that way you can get to know her better." Maria suggested.

"I've only known her a couple days!" Sean repeated, though the idea of spending more time with Sam sounded great.

"How much homework do you need to do?" Maria inquired, taking another taco from the serving plate.

"Not too much." Sean stated, "Some of the Math work I could use some help with if you are up for it."

"Sure" Maria agreed.

"Dad won't be home for awhile so maybe after we could play Call of Duty." Sean suggested.

"I'm not the greatest with video games but I can try." Maria said getting up to clear the plates. She made sure she left enough tacos for danny so he had something to eat when he came home from work. She tidied up the kitchen while Sean worked on his other homework. She was already thinking of better ways to organize the disorganized home. She understood that Danny was doing his best, but the house did need a woman's touch.

Sean lay his text books out and started texting Jack.

Sean: We have a situation.

Jack: What's wrong?

Sean: Due to her apartment not being safe, she's moved in for a couple days.

Jack: How is that bad?  
Sean: I can't fake dumb every day of the week.

Jack: Why isn't her apartment safe?

Sean: IDK, she didn't say, but I can't keep up the charade if she's here all the time.

Jack: You'll figure something out, I have faith, gtg study.

Sean sighed, this hadn't been his idea and, he didn't even think it was good idea, but he was doing all the work.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thanks to dancinkowgirl for editing for me! She's the BEST! I love you guys! Hope to update soon! ~Love Eliza


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own these characters, just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Danny walked up the steps of a small house and, he knocked lightly on the door.

A man opened the door, he looked concerned when he saw the badge.

"Hi, I'm Detective Reagan and I was wondering if Elizabeth Madden was in, I want to ask her a few questions about the rape that happened four years ago." Danny stated.

"She in the living room," the man said, "but be careful she had therapy today, she's always a little more fragile on those days." He cautioned.

Danny nodded in understanding. He walked into the neatly decorated living room. The walls were green and, the furniture white with pink accents. She sat in a white wingback chair. She had dark hair and dark eyes, her pale skin contracted with her red lips. Across her neck was a long jagged scar from the knife that had barely missed her jugular. Danny was surprised by the striking resemblance to Maria.

"Lizzie, you have a visitor." The man said.

Elizabeth Madden, looked up.

"You're a detective," She said before Danny even sat down.

"Yeah." Danny responded.

"I used to be a detective," ahe said in a soft voice, "then it happened, and now I'm not fit for duty." She added.

"I'm here to ask you a few questioned about what happened-"

"On May 10th, 2015 I was taken captive by a man; he hit me, abused me, and tied me up by my arms for days on end. On June 12th he scrubbed me from head to toe with disinfectant to make sure none his DNA was left behind, he stuffed me in the trunk, naked, took me to a dumpster. He slit my throat barely missing my jugular. I held my throat together and managed to get rescued." Elizabeth rasped, "That's all you need, isn't it?"

"No," Danny responded. he felt terrible asking her to search her memory for any other information."Do you remember him saying anything about a family or that he needed to go anywhere?"

"Why are you investigating this?" She demanded. "You are a detective with the NYPD, why are investigating a case from Lakewood Colorado?"

"Because there's a new lead, and we think he might be in New York now."

She tensed. "He's come back to finished the job." She panicked, but then she calmed, "What do you need to know?" She said trying to be strong.

"Anything he said that stood out to you, anything that could help us find him."

Elizabeth thought hard and after a few moment she opened her mouth. "When he first took me he kept saying, 'Maria, I did what you said,' and 'I never stopped loving you, Maria," he always called me 'Maria," and any time I would try and say I wasn't Maria he would tell me lying didn't work on him."

Danny closed his eyes,

"I always wondered if Maria was the answer to the puzzle," Elizabeth murmured.

"Well, we found her." Danny said, rising. "Thank you for your help. If you think of anything of anything else,please let me know," handing her his business card.

"May I ask," Elizabeth said rising with him, "who is Maria?"

"She's his ex-girlfriend," Danny said.

Elizabeth nodded, "I thought as much, I'm glad she got out while she could."

* * *

Maria held a mug in her hands slowly drinking tea. Sean had headed up to bed a few hours before, but Danny wasn't home yet and she was waiting up for him. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her. She glanced at the clock to see it was half past midnight when the door opened and Danny entered.

"Hey," She greeted getting up from the couch.

"I didn't know you would still be up." Danny said softly.

"I couldn't sleep, any developments on the case?" Maria questioned setting her cup down still wrapped in the blanket.

"It's an ongoing investigation and you are off the case." Danny responded.

Maria glared at him. "I made tacos for supper," She offered, "if you are hungry."

Danny didn't realize it until she mentioned food, but he was starving.

"Actually that sounds really good." Danny agreed.

Maria got the food from the fridge while Danny took off his coat.

"So any developments on the case?" Maria inquired again.

Danny sighed as he ate, but he wanted Baez's help.

"There was one survivor in Colorado and, she is currently living in New York. I interviewed her, but didn't get much. He is very good at not getting caught."Danny started," However we are on the right track on why they all look like you-she said he always called her Maria."

Maria winced at that, she hated that her name had been used that way.

"Is Sean in bed?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah," Maria responded, "he went to bed a couple hours ago."

"Good," Danny said finishing up the food. "This was really good Baez, I didn't know you could cook" Danny said referring to the food.

"Thanks." Maria said with a blush. That complimented her complexion perfectly.

"I need to head to bed, I have an early day tomorrow." Danny remarked.

They parted ways to their separate rooms. Danny didn't go to bed thought. He took out the case files trying to find this guy somewhere, but he was good at hiding. They had checked every last known location, but had turned up nothing. Had he missed something? He must have. He worked late into the night, when a noise alerted him. He thought he heard sobbing coming down the hall. He carefully opened the door and made his way down the hall and sure enough he could hear Baez crying on the other side of the door. He pushed it open softly and saw her curled up in a ball on the bed sobbing into the pillow. It broke his heart to see her this way, she was shaking with grief. He walked carefully to the bed trying, not to startle her .

"Hey," He said softly. He wasn't sure she had heard him but then she turned trying to calm herself.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking her hand.

"It's my fault, it all my fault. If I had pressed charges he would be in prison." Maria sobbed.

"Don't think like that." Danny ordered calmly.

"How can't I, it's the truth." Maria whimpered.

Danny pulled Maria up and embraced her tightly.

"You can't focus on the past, only the future." He whispered. "Ff you focus on the past it will hold you back, you have to keep looking ahead."

Maria cherished being held close, she felt safe, like nothing could hurt her. Every memory of how Angelo had treated her came flooding back and she sobbed into Danny's chest. After years of keeping her past from everyone, including the one secret she never told anyone, she wanted to tell everything because he was the only person who would understand.

* * *

I hope you liked it, I may have just sacrificed my A in speech though. BUT IT WAS WORTH IT! I love you guys soo much I also want to thank everyone for the positiveness in the reviews it means A ton to me! I want to thank dancinkowgirl for editing and making my midnight idea's more readable. Love you guys! ~Eliza


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Danny awoke in the wee hours of the morning. He tried to figure out why he couldn't move much then he realized that there was something on him. He looked around and saw he had fallen asleep next to Maria, his arm was around her and her head was resting on his chest. He couldn't move without waking her. He figured he had just fallen asleep waiting for her to fall asleep when he had found her crying last night. He lay there listening to the steady breathing of Maria beside him, she looked so peaceful in sleep. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, and her chest rose in fell as she slept deeply. Danny remembered what it was like to share a bed with Linda, he felt his chest tighten. He felt guilty for sharing a bed with Maria, even though he had done nothing wrong, just comforting his friend. He did his best to move out from under Maria without waking her too much because he knew he couldn't stay. Danny clasped his hands behind his head, and untied his tie which he hadn't meant to leave on. He had slept well, he had to admit, in the few hours he got. He was rested and felt refreshed. Would Linda be angry, and then Danny remembered she couldn't be angry, she was dead. His vows had been to death do us part but he still felt like he had done something completely shameful.

Maria felt something moving under her. She opened her eyes and felt Danny moving her head off his chest and leaving the room softly. She knew he wasn't trying to wake her but she was slightly irritated. She saw him clasp his hands behind his head and she knew something was distressing, but before she could think much of it she fell back asleep.

Sean hurried around his room, gathering all his books for school. He was on the way down the stairs when he heard raised voices.

"Reagan, I am going into work!" Maria exclaimed.

"Baez, we haven't caught him yet if you are are seen alot with me, he may discover you are in fact a cop and put together where you are staying!" Danny said exasperated.

"Damn it Danny! I know Angelo better than anyone else, you need me on this case." Maria cried.

"You are too close to this case!" Danny accused.

"I have let you on cases where you have been close!" Maria retorted.

"This is different." Danny snapped, "Those cases I was involved because of other issues. Our main suspect is your ex-boyfriend, not just your ex-boyfriend but so abusive you had to get a restraining order."

Sean stood at the top of the stairs listening not sure what to do; go down and interrupt or go back into his room and try not to hear. He had never heard his dad sound so exasperated and upset, and he had never heard Maria sound so angry and determined.

"And since he is my ex, I know just how dangerous he is AND I am the one who has to stop him. I was the one who did press charges in the first place!" Maria's voice echoed up the stairs.

"Maria, I'm not the one saying you can't come into work, if you want to take another case talk to Sarge, but you can't be on this case!" Danny stated firmly.

"Fine, I'll call him." Maria said frustrated.

"Sean!" Danny called up the stairs, "Let's get a move on or you will be late for school.

"Coming!" Sean exclaimed scurrying down the stairs. He knew now why Maria was staying with them.

* * *

"I can't stand chemistry!" Sam exclaimed at the lunch table.

"Yeah me neither," Sean responded, they had just learned about positive and negative ions and it didn't make any sense to either of them.

"But you survived on the quiz, I bombed it." Sam retorted.

"Well, I had help," Sean stated, "My dad's partner helped me with the concepts a couple days ago."

"Do you think she could help me?" Sam questioned, "My grades can't take another bad quiz."

"Yeah, I'm sure Maria would be willing to help." Sean said, though he remembered the conversation he had overheard this morning. "I'll message her,"

Sean: Hey do you mind helping one of my friends with chemistry this afternoon?

Sean sent his phone down, returning back to the conversation.

"Are you adjusting to New York?" Sean inquired, watching Sam intently. He had noticed that when there were lulls in the conversation she would toy with a crucifix that hung around her neck, he wondered if it had been her mothers.

"A little better," Sam replied, "but I miss Cedarville, that's the town I"m from, but I think I'll get used to New York eventually."

Sean quickly read Maria's reply to his message.

Maria: Yes of course, just make sure your Dad is okay with it. Is it Sam? :P

Sean blushed slightly at her message.

"Maria said she can help, I just have to make sure it's okay with my Dad." Sean said, putting his phone away quickly hoping Sam hadn't seen his reaction to the text.

"Okay, I'll message my dad." Sam said brightly.

* * *

Danny walked up the cracked stone steps to a small white house. He knocked on the door.

A woman with dark hair and dark eyes opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Detective Reagan." Danny said, "Are you Sofia Lopez?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" Sofia questioned.

"May I come in?" Danny asked.

"Of course."

"How can I help you?" Sofia inquired, leading him into a living room.

"Have you been in contact with your brother recently?" Danny asked sitting down.

"No." Sofia stated. "What has Angelo done this time?" She questioned, concern showing in her face.

"Nothing we know for sure, but we are wanting to ask him a few question and we can't find him." Danny stated.

"Last I knew he was in Colorado, I didn't know he was back in New York." Sofia remarked.

"Well, if he came back to New York do you know where he would hide out?" Danny questioned.

"No, not really, Angelo and I haven't been on the greatest terms since he got arrested for beating his girlfriend almost to death." Sofia stated, "Oh yes, he might try to stay with her. Last I knew she was pregnant with his kid anyway so she might let him in. But I haven't talked to her in a couple years."

"Can I have the ex-girlfriends name?" Danny questioned, though he was almost positive he knew who it was.

"Yeah, Her name was Maria, Maria Baez I think." Sofia answered.

"Thanks, if you remember anything or hear from your brother please give me a call." Danny stated, rising. The words "Last I knew she was pregnant with his kid" echoing in his mind.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back!

So what did you think of that chapter? I had fun writing it.

Hoping to get more chapters out more often, but I love you guys and thanks for all the support.

Love Eliza!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Maria sat with Sam at the kitchen table going over a few Chemistry equations while Sean sat in the kitchen making supper and texting Jack.

Jack: Have you told Dad I'm coming home this weekend?"

Sean: No, not yet, he's been busy with a case.

Jack: Did he get the one with the naked women?

Sean: Yeah,I think. Where did you hear about the case?

Jack: I am keep tabs on the news back home wondering which case is Dad's.

Jack: Is Maria still staying with you guys?

Sean: Yes, I found out why she is staying it has something to do with an abusive ex-boyfriend.

Jack: Oh, that's not good.

Sean: Also, I think it has something to do with Dad's case, I think their suspect is her ex.

Jack: As much as I would love to keep talking about this, I have to get back to studying for this final. Love you.

Sean: Love you too.

Sean sighed and placed his phone down. He missed his brother, but he was excited to see him this weekend.

Sean heard the door open, Danny hurried into the house.

"Hey dad," Sean greeted.

"Hey" Danny answered. "Where is Baez?" He asked, his heart pounding he needed answers to what was going on. .

"She's in the dining room with Sam," Sean responded.

"Good" Danny said shortly.

Maria looked up from the table and was surprised by Danny's facial expression, it was a mixture of anger, frustration, and confusion.

"What's wrong?" Maria demanded.

"We need to talk!" Danny stated firmly.

"Sam, go see if Sean needs help with supper." Maria said swiftly.

Sam didn't need to be told told twice, she hurried into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Sam inquired.

Sean shook his head and shrugged, "I have no idea, I've never seen Dad this way."

"Danny what's wrong?" Maria asked again.

"It makes sense." Danny said softly.

"What do you mean?" Maria questioned, confused.

"Why you never pressed charges on the assault." Danny clarified, catching Maria's eye and holding it fast.

"And why's that?" Maria inquired.

"I went to see Sophia Lopez today," Danny said quietly.

Maria tensed, her heart was hammering in her chest, 'did he know'. "Yeah, she's Angelo's sister, I would expect you have talked with her. Why did that enlighten you?"

"She said last time she talked with you, you were pregnant with Angelo's kid." Danny explained, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Maria asked defensively, why was he grilling her like this.

"Well, you don't have a kid in your life as far as I know, what am I missing?" Danny questioned taking the seat beside Maria, "Is there something deeper going on that I need to know about."

"Danny it doesn't matter." Maria protested rising, attempting to retreat to her room.

"Yes, it does!" Danny disagreed, rising to follow her.

"No, it doesn't!" Maria cried whirling around. Her eyes were full of tears, and there was a pain in her face that Danny had never seen before.

"Maria" Danny started.

"No, it doesn't matter to the case, and I don't want to talk about it! It's not crucial to the case!" Maria declared, "Tell Sam that I can't help her anymore tonight." Maria added turning to leave again.

"Tell me," Danny grabbing her arm.

"I already said no!" Maria exclaimed, exasperated.

"Not as the detective on the case, but as your partner and your friend." Danny stated."You will feel better getting it off your chest."

"Danny," Maria objected, "it's really best if-"

Danny interrupted her, "The things we want to keep in the most are usually things we need to talk about the most." His voice was so kind and understanding, it made Maria want to tell him everything, so he could tell her it was all going to be okay. The tears that had been threatening to fall began thier attack slipping down her cheeks. She gripped Danny's arms for support as the heartbreak over took her.

"Shhh," Danny comforted, helping her sit on the steps and putting his arm around her.

Maria buried her head in his chest sobbing.

"I was nineteen." Maria started, after her sobs quieted, "When I found out I was pregnant I couldn't be more excited." Maria hiccuped, causing Danny to tighten his grip on her shoulder. "I told Angelo, he looked excited and he told me he was going to go out for drinks as a celebration. When he came home he was completely drunk and for some stupid reason he thought that I may have cheated on him. We fought and it turned physical pretty quickly, he had hit me before but never when he was that drunk. I begged him to stop because I knew he might hurt the baby." Maria paused, she had never told this story, she had buried it deep inside her and tried to forget. "Our neighbors called the cops when they heard me screaming, they took me to the hospital and told me that the baby was fine but I needed to be on bedrest. Everyone encouraged me to press charges against Angelo but I lied and told them it wasn't Angelo's fault. Our baby was fine and I wanted our baby to have its dad in it's life. A few days after I was discharged" Maria wiped the tears from her face, "I miscarried, the doctors told me is was my body's delayed reaction to the beating I took." Maria sighed, "After that I cut all ties with Angelo and his family. That's why I blame myself, I shouldn't have let my selfishness get in the way of justice."

Danny held Maria close on the stairs, he had never known this about his partner, to be honest he had learned more in the past week than he had known in the past several years.

"You weren't being selfish you were just doing what you thought was right." Danny assured, "What you did, came from a place of love. You wanted your child to have an opportunity to have its life."

* * *

Sean and Sam did their best to not hear the conversation in the next room, but it was very difficult and they sat awkwardly. They couldn't help but hear Maria tell her story because the stairs where near the kitchen, Sean saw Sam wipe a few tears from her face and mutter,"That son of a bitch," and "That bastard deserves to burn in Hell" under her breath at certain moments as Maria told the story. Sean had never thought Maria had gone through something so terrible and he found that now he didn't pity her, but respected her, for how picked herself up and kept going. Both felt guilty for having overheard, and wishing they could forget that they heard it.

* * *

Hope you guys liked that chapter. Hope to have more out soon!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story

* * *

Maria lay in bed, she tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. It was too hot with a blanket on but when she took the blanket off it was too cold. She sighed, she needed rest, she needed to forget about what had happened the past couple years of her life. She had buried Angelo so deep down in her mind that she had almost forgotten the pain he had caused. She had forgotten how happy she was when she found out she was pregnant, how excited she was to be a mom, and the pain she went through when she lost her baby. She pillowed her hands under her head, and tried to keep the tears from slipping down her cheeks. Was her baby a boy or girl, would he or she have looked like her or Angelo? Maria couldn't help crying any longer, she buried her face in her pillow and sobbed until it hurt, she felt as if her heart was going to break. She soon felt like she couldn't cry anymore but she just lay there silently enduring the pain she felt like she couldn't escape from. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She heard a light knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Maria asked, surprised by the raspiness of her own voice.

"It's Sean, can I come in?" the voice echoed.

"Yeah," Maria said sitting up, turning on the lamp beside her bed.

Sean opened the door.

"What's up?" Maria questioned, motioning for him to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry..." Sean said sitting down on the bed.

"About what?" Maria inquired.

"About your baby." Sean answered, he looked as if he had been crying.

"You heard that." Maria sighed. "I was hoping you didn't."

"I'm sorry about over hearing it too, I didn't mean to I just did,." Sean apologized.

"Don't worry, I believe you." Maria said kindly.

"Good." Sean said, relieved.

"So is that all you wanted to say?" Maria questioned.

"No, I heard you crying, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Sean stated.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maria lied folding her hands in her lap.

"I don't believe you." Sean said firmly. Maria smiled. There were times that Sean acted so much like his dad, it made her wonder if that was how Danny acted when he was a kid.

"You are too much like your father, he can always tell when I'm lying too." Maria laughed, she laughed trying to lighten the mood..

Sean grinned at the comparison, people usually said he was like his mother.

"But are you okay?" Sean asked again, not wanting Maria changed the subject.

Maria sighed, "No," She answered, "but I will be." she promised.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Sean questioned "That always makes me feel better."

Maria looked at him, "Yes!" She exclaimed."I love ice cream."

"So..." Maria started, "Sam is a nice girl, I approve."

Sean grinned, "Yeah she is." He agreed as he took Rocky Road ice cream out of the freezer

"Oh I love this stuff." Maria commented as she got bowls out of the cabinet. Are you going to ask her out?" Maria questioned.

"I'm not sure." Sean answered scoping out the ice cream. "I want to, but I'm not sure how to. she's my friend and I don't want to freak her out."

"Well, maybe for now just be her friend." Maria suggested. "Just see where it goes."

"I'll think about that." Sean replied handing the bowl of ice cream to Maria.

"Thanks" Maria said taking large bite of ice cream.

"Maria can I ask you something?" Sean inquired settling down in a chair.

"Sure, but I don't promise to answer." Maria replied.

"Last night I saw Dad leaving your room at like three in the morning-" Sean started.

Maria interrupted.

"Oh no,." She stated quickly, "He was just staying with me until I fell asleep and he accidently fell asleep." Maria explained.

"Oh okay," Sean said quietly. He hadn't know what to think last night but now it made sense.

"Do you like my Dad?" Sean questioned, after a long pause.

"Yeah, of course I do, he's my partner and my friend." Maria answered.

"No," Sean said, "I mean do you _like _him." He clarified.

Maria's heart caught in her chest, "AM I that obvious?" She said softly looking down at her ice cream.

"No,I was just wondering because if you do, then I can stop faking being dumb." Sean said with a relieved sigh.

"So you WERE faking it, I thought you were!" Maria exclaimed. "But why?"

"Jack and Nikki put me up too it." Sean defended.

"Why?" Maria demanded, though she was smiling.

"Jack and Nikki don't think it's good for Dad to be single, and you are the only woman they know that they think he has a chance with." Sean explained.

"So you guys are trying to play matchmaker for your Dad?" Maria questioned.

"Are you mad?" Sean inquired. He suddenly realizing Maria might be offended by what he had done.

"No, but just remember, that your Dad is going to move on when he thinks it's right. Nothing you guys do will change that." Maria answered.

"Yeah I know, " Sean said, finishing his ice cream, "but if and when Dad does start dating again, I hope it's you." Sean added, his voice kind and accepting. Maria almost cried. She had been so careful to hide the fact she cared for Danny from the kids, she was afraid they would be offended.

"Thanks Sean," Maria said, her face beaming.

"Want more ice cream?" Sean questioned.

"Absolutely."  
A few moments later,Danny came down the stairs.

"Hey dad." Sean said, surprised to see his Dad, he had thought he was asleep.

"Maria, I think you should come with me." Danny said, "There was in a break in at your apartment."

Maria sprung up, "Let me go change." Maria ran up the stairs, her heart pounded. Had it been Agnelo who broke in or just a random occurrence?

Neither Maria or Sean knew that Danny had been at the top of the stairs during the latter half of their conversation. Danny turned on the coffee pot, glancing at the clock and saw that is was 3:00 o'clock in the morning.

"Sean, go up to bed you have school in the morning." Danny ordered.

"Yes, dad." Sean answered and hurried up stairs.

Danny stood confused in the kitchen, he hadn't meant to overhear what Sean and Maria were talking about, but he had been so surprised he didn't move. He couldn't believe that Sean was okay with him dating at all, let alone Maria. He had considered dating again after Linda, but only briefly, and never had he considered dating Maria. He had admit to himself that loved spending time with her and the fact Maria was extremely attractive, but the thought of dating her was always off the table because he thought she didn't care from him. Now though he knew she cared for him.

Maria came down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a blouse. Her brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and her dark eyes were distressed with the thought that her apartment had been broken into.

"Okay I'm ready." Maria stated.

"Good," Danny said, "Coffee is ready too."

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter, please let me know what you guys think!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own these characters, just a fan wanting to tell a story.

* * *

Danny glanced over at Maria as they drove to her apartment. She rested her chin on her hand as she looked out the window, watching the lights as they sped down the highway. The street lamps cast only a little light, but it was enough for him to see the worry and concern on her face. His eyes turned back to the road. He wondered if she knew he had heard what she had said? Maybe she had said it to mess with him, but in his heart, he knew she wouldn't do that. He turned back to her and studied her. Her mocha brown eyes were so beautiful as the lights flashed by, her lips, he had always noticed took a heart shape. He wondered why she always looked so perfect. He knew she wasn't wearing makeup right now, not at three in the morning, but she looked so flawless He pondered how long she had 'liked' him. Something in his heart had awoken, even though it was not quite two years since he lost his wife,he heard a small voice say, "It's okay to move on,"

Maria and Danny walked up the stairs to her apartment, forensics had already arrived and had started going over the place. Also, Maria had been asked if she could see if anything was missing. Maria's heart was pounding in her chest, they still don't know why the apartment had been broken into. All they knew was that the lock on the door had been forced open and a neighbor reported a man dressed in black leaving the apartment. Maria walked into the familiar rooms, she was shocked and horrified when she saw her organized rooms had been torn apart as if someone had been searching for something.

"At first we thought it was just a break in," A cop was telling Danny, "then we saw the bedroom."

"What's in the bedroom?" Danny questioned.

"I think it's better if you see it for yourself." The officer answered.

Maria and Danny made their way to her bedroom. Maria went cold, shivers went up on her spine."I WILL FIND YOU" was written above her bed, written in a red liquid, Maria shuddered at the thought it might be blood.

"Angelo." Danny muttered.

Maria nodded, "Nothing will be taken, he just wanted me." Maria answered, looking around her trashed apartment.

"Glad you are staying with me now?" Danny questioned.

Maria nodded, as she bent down and picked up a picture of Danny and herself. It was when they first became partners, she kept the photo in her room, to remind her she always had someone watching her back. The glass in the frame had been shattered, she brushed the glass away and placed the frame back on the bedside table, next to the picture of her brother.

"He knows I'm a cop." Maria breathed, the realization hitting her.

"What?" Danny questioned.

"He knows I'm a detective." Maria explained. "I have pictures, and my dress blues are in the closet, he must have seen them. It's only a matter of time before he realized I'm staying with you. He may have been abusive and drank too much but he wasn't stupid."

"Maybe he was drunk when he came here and didn't notice." Danny suggested wanting to believe that,but the more he heard and saw of Angelo the more he realized that this man was insane.

"No, if he was drunk he wouldn't have been able to find my apartment." Maria objected.

"Maria, you don't know that for sure." entreated Danny.

"Yes, I do Danny." Maria snapped."When he's drunk he is basically a two-year-old, he couldn't have done this unless he was sober." Maria sat on her bed and rested her hands on her thighs staring at the wall.

"So," Danny said softly, "what do we do?" He questioned sitting down next to her.

"I have no idea." Maria sighed, resting her head in her hands.

Danny put his hand on her back and rubbed it softly.

"It's going to be okay." He assured.

"I thought I was rid of him, I thought I would never see him again, now I don't know if he is going to appear around the corner and take me." Maria worried, her face still buried in her hands.

"You are safe as long as I'm with you." Danny promised, "You are welcome to stay at my house until all this gets cleared up."

Maria looked up. smiling slightly.

"Thanks." Maria said. "I should go and make sure he didn't take anything, if he did, it might help us find him.

* * *

It took a few hours of Maria going through her stuff to find that nothing had been taken. Danny and Maria left her apartment to go back to the house and get sleep around eight a.m. As they drove, Maria rested her head against the window. She was exhausted, she just wanted to sleep, but she was scared that if she fell asleep he would haunt her dreams. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You okay?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah, just tired." Maria yawned.

"Why were you and Sean up so late?" Danny asked. He wondered if she would lie to cover up what she had been discussing with Sean.

"He heard you and I talking about…about why I never pressed charges against Angelo and while we were talking about that, he asked if I wanted ice cream." Maria answered. She reached up, took her hair out of the ponytail, and shook it looe massaging her scalp.

Danny had to admit, he preferred her with her hair down. It framed her face in a very attractive way. Danny felt something fighting against the feelings he was developing for Maria. "It's only been two years, she would have wanted you to wait longer." He wanted to sigh but he knew she would ask him what was wrong and he didn't feel like sharing.

Maria stumbled to the house she was so tired, having now been awake for over twenty-four hours. As Danny entered the house he suddenly felt as if someone was watching him. He turned and saw no one, he thought little else of it and entered the house. Maria ran up to her room, changed quickly back into her PJs and flopped into was craving the feeling of covers wrapped around her and a pillow under her head.

Danny wanted to keep working the case, but he knew he had to wait until the lab got back to him about the blood sample at Maria's apartment. He decided it was best for him to try and get some sleep, he didn't know how much sleep he would be able to get in the next couple days.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I did. I want to thank the amazing danickowgirl because she is just the best who edits for me. Love you guys so much. Please review, and also if you guys have special idea that you think are good ideas I would LOVE TO HEAR THEM.

Eliza


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own these characters, just a fan wanting to tell a story!

* * *

Maria walked out to the back porch, a cup of warm tea in her hands. She sat on the steps, the wind was a little chilly as it blew past her bare arms. The sun was just beginning to set. She sipped her tea, deep in thought. Another day had passed, no sign of Angelo. He was like bubbles and she was a child trying to catch him. She heard the door open, and then footsteps. Danny sat beside her.

"Sean is at Sam's working on homework." Maria stated sipping her tea.

"Yeah, he told me." Danny answered.

"You look like hell." Maria observed, glancing over at him. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked exhausted.

"Thanks." Danny remarked with a small laugh.

"Any improvements on the case?" Maria questioned, rubbing her arms trying to bring some warmth back into them.

"No, absolutely nothing." Danny sighed."This son of a bitch just vanished off the face of the planet." Danny pressed his hands together, he couldn't imagine how she felt, the man who had abused her and beat her so badly it caused her to miscarry was roaming free...and he was hurting others.

"I think we should try using me as bait." Maria decided.

"You don't have to do that, we will find another way." Danny insisted

"But what if we can't?" Maria pleaded, "What if he hurts someone else because I'm too scared to face him?"

"You not about being scared, it about what the smarter choice is." Danny reasoned.

"No, I'm not!" Maria argued.

"It's too dangerous!" Danny exclaimed. "We wouldn't be able to control the situation, and he's insane. No, you can't do it!"

"Danny, I can do what I want!" Maria snapped indignantly. She loved him but sometimes he could piss her off.

"Damn it Maria!" Danny cried. "Just because you feel guilty about what's happened doesn't give you the right to have a death wish!"

"I don't have a death wish!" Maria objected, rising and heading for the door. Even in anger, she was graceful.

"Then what are you doing?" Danny questioned, "Engaging him could kill you." His voice had calmed, Maria heard the flicker of concern in his voice. That moment of weakness made her heart soar high, maybe he cared for her more than he would admit.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Maria remarked. She took a deep breath to cool her temper.

"But I'm not." Danny stated. "I lost my wife, I'm not about to lose my partner." His voice was thick with emotion as he pushed by her. She saw him hurry through the house and up the stairs.

She was pissed, he couldn't control her, but she understood his pain. What she wanted to do was extremely dangerous, she knew she could die. In her heart, she understood where he was coming from. She sighed and sat back down on the porch and sipped her tea, it had grown cold during their fight. A few minutes later she heard the door open again, without turning she said.

"I'll wait a couple more days and if there still aren't any developments. I will do it." She said softly.

"Do what?" A male voice asked.

Maria whirled around, "Jack!" She exclaimed.

"Hi!" Jack grinned. "Where is everyone?"

"Your Dad is in his room, and Sean is out a friend's house working on a group project." Maria explained.

"Okay," Jack replied, "what are you doing out here?"

"Just relaxing." Maria answered. "What are you doing back?"

"Sean didn't tell you I was coming home this weekend?" Jack inquired.

Maria shook her head.

"Sean asked me to come home, it's the anniversary tomorrow...he thought Dad might handle it better if I'm home. I think we all will." Jack disclosed. "Dad's in his room right?" Jack questioned, changing the subject, he didn't want to talk about how he was doing. It would be two years tomorrow and to him, it still felt like yesterday.

"Yeah," Maria answered, "but you might not want to go talk to him right now, he's not in the best mood." She added looking at the mug in her hands.

"Did you two have a fight?" Jack inquired sitting down beside her.

"Yeah" Maria said with a nod.

"About?" He queried.

"Full of questions aren't you?" Maria said with a smile.

"Anything I can help with?" Jack asked, resting his hands on his knee.

"No, I don't think so." Maria answered.

"You could have told me you were coming home this weekend." Danny's voice came from the door.

"Dad!" Jack exclaimed jumping up, being pulled into a tight hug by his old man.

"What brings you home?" Danny questioned, a bright smile on his face.

"Just wanted to come home and visit...and to get some non-college food." Jack lied glancing at Maria, hoping she would keep the real reason for his visit secret. Maria answered his silent plea with a nod.

"Come on in, we haven't had supper yet." Danny suggested, the memories of the fight that happened less than an hour ago were replaced with happiness to see his eldest boy.

* * *

"Oh, I have some news." Jack said as they all sat in the living room. Sean had just had recently gotten home from Sam's.

"What's that?" Danny inquired taking a sip of beer.

"I have a girlfriend." Jack announced, dropping his bombshell and enjoying watching the fallout.

"Liking a girl and never talking to her doesn't count." Sean objected.

Jack glared at his brother.

"Really!" Maria exclaimed. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Emily Marsh, she is a criminal justice major and wants to be a lawyer." Jack explained. He noticed that his father was surprisingly silent.

"Another lawyer in the family?" Danny asked sighing. "What are we coming too. "

"I'm dating her, not engaged Dad." Jack said with a smile. He took that comment as a good sign that his father approved

It was a few more hours before everyone went to bed. The boys had already headed up to bed, Maria was about to head up herself when Danny stopped her.

"I'm sorry for what I said outside." He apologized. "I have no right to tell you can't do something."

"Thank you." She said softly. "I respect your opinion, and I understand that you are concerned for my safety, but Danny I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I can't lose you too." Danny worried meeting her eyes. He was so close to her she felt her heart hammering. He was so close that she could touch him, and it took all her strength not to. She had always said the eyes are a window to the soul, and she could see all the pain and fear he was feeling.

"If we still can't find him a few days, I am going to do it but I will let you take the lead." Maria assured.

"Thank-you," Danny said quietly.

"But be safe," Maria ordered, "because I can't lose you either."

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter.

Thanks to dancinkowgirl for editing this chapter and allowing me to bounce idea's off of her. I would also love it if you guys would go check out her story "Unexpected" it's and Jamko story but I love it and she is such an amazing writer!

Thanks to everyone who gave suggestions my brain engines are just like "okay how fast can we write everything down?".  
I love you guys soo much

Love

Eliza!

P.S We are almost to 40 followers! *woot woot*

P.P.S For those who don't know I wrote a story called "Six days he sat by her bedside" about the missing moment in the episode "painkillers" where Danny is sitting at Maria's bedside. I would love it if you guys checked it out.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS*

* * *

It was Saturday morning, Danny was already at work. He had left before anyone else was awake and everyone knew why he was pouring himself into his work today. Sean and Jack sat at the table talking. The boys were quieter today, each deep in thought about their mom. Today marked two years since she had passed. It had changed all of their lives, even Maria's life had been affected. She had seen her best friend's life destroyed when the woman he loved killed.

"I'm going for a run." Maria stated coming down the stairs.

"Okay" Sean answered.

"I'll be back in like twenty minutes." Maria added putting her earbuds in her ears.

Jack and Sean turned back to their previous conversation when they heard the door shut.

"Thanks for not telling Dad about Emily, so I could tell him in my own time." Jack said sipping his coffee.

"No problem," Sean sighed, "I'm turning into a chamber of secrets and it's getting harder to keep closed."

"Who trusts you with their secrets besides me?" Jack questioned with a glimmer of laughter.

"Dad, Maria, Nicki, Aunt Erin, sometimes Uncle Jamie, and Grandpa." Sean named, counting on his fingers.

"Woah, I'm impressed." Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know all the problems of this family." Sean started with a sad laugh. He remembered what Maria had told him, and it was heavy on his heart. She cared for his Dad and Sean knew that it was more than just a crush. He had seen the way her eyes followed Danny, and how she always tried to help. The years around that table had taught him many things and one of those things was how to read people.

"Care to share any of those?" Jack inquired. Being at college has left him out of the loop about most of the family drama and he wondered what he could have missed.

"They're secrets," Sean reminded, "can't talk about them."

"Fair enough." Jack sighed.

They sat in silence for a few moments trying to keep their minds from straying to their mother, but it was difficult.

"How is our plan coming along?" Jack questioned.

"Fine, just fine." Sean lied. He didn't want to tell Jack that Maria knew what they had been trying to do.

"So...anything happening?" Jack pried.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sean snapped. He hadn't approved of the idea in the first place, and if he told Jack that Maria knew about what they had planned. He would have to divulge that Maria liked their dad, and he didn't want to betray her that way.

"What happened?" Jack inquired surprised by his brother's reaction.

"Nothing happened." Sean denied.

"Something happened… wait are they already dating?" Jack questioned.

"No, it's nothing like that." Sean protested.

"Then what is it?" Jack pressed.

"Maria knows that what we were doing." Sean disclosed.

"You told her!" Jack exclaimed."Was she pissed?

"Not too much." Sean answered.

"Why the hell would you tell her about it?" Jack wondered.

"It just happened." Sean defended.

"How does a secret like that just slip out?" Jack questioned.

"Because-" Sean tried to find a reasonable excuse, "it just matched the conversation."

"Fine, but you told her you were acting alone, right?" Jack prompted.

"No, I told her everything." Sean answered.

"Why?" Jack perplexed.

"Because she deserves to know the truth, she's been through more than you could even imagine. She has always been honest with me even when it hurt her to be so. I just did what she would have done for me." Sean exclaimed, his irritation evident. Why couldn't Jack just let this go?

Jack was taken aback by Sean's outburst. He saw a fire in Sean's eyes he had never seen before. Jack could tell that Sean cared for Maria very much and that he knew more about what was going on than the teenager was letting on.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Jack muttered.

Sean retreated back into his room, flopping onto his bed. He didn't want to fight with Jack on the day their Mom had died. He picked up his phone. He wanted a distraction from what was going on.

Sean soon lost track of time and he glanced at the clock. An hour had passed since he had escaped to his room. Maria should be back by now he thought. He got up from his bed and went to knock on the door. It was empty, so was the bathroom. He hurried down the stairs and she wasn't downstairs either.

"Hey, Jack!" Sean yelled.

"Yeah," Jack answered coming out of his room.

"Did you hear Maria come back?" Sean questioned.

"No, should I have?" He inquired.

"She said she would only be gone for about twenty minutes." Sean explained, "It's been over an hour."

"I'm sure she's fine." Jack shrugged. "She might have gone for a longer run than she intended."

"No, she would have messaged me and let me know she was going to be gone longer." Sean protested, his heart hammering.

"I'm going to call her." Sean dialed her phone number. It went to voicemail.

"Maybe she left her phone here." Jack suggested.

"No, she had it when she left. I saw it." Sean pointed out. "I'm calling Dad." Sean declared.

"Hey, what's up?" Danny inquired answering the phone.

"Dad, I can't find Maria. She said she was going for a run and she would be back in twenty minutes and it's been over an hour. She not picking up her phone either." Sean responded he tried to hide the worry in his voice.

"Wait. Say that again?" Danny questioned.

"I can't find Maria," Sean answered, "She went for a run over an hour ago and isn't back yet. She's not picking up her phone either."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"I'm positive." Sean replied.

"Thank Sean, I'll look into it." Danny said.

Danny ran his hand over his short hair. He immediately tried Maria's cell.

"Pick up, pick up." He breathed.

"This is Detective Baez, I can't make it to the phone right-" Danny ended the call. He tried not to think about why she wasn't answering the phone, but his mind couldn't help it. They knew Angelo was after her, the break-in and the strange feeling at his house, everything was pointing to an unhappy answer.

He made his way to his sergeant's office.

"Sarge," He said coming in.

"Reagan, please tell me you have good news on the Fletcher case." Sarge demanded.

"Not yet," Danny stated, "but we have another problem." Danny added.

"What's that?" Sarge questioned.

"My son just called, Ma-Baez went for a run over an hour ago and hasn't come back. She's not picking up her phone either." Danny explained. He was surprised he had almost used her first name at work. "After the break-in, I'm just concerned."

"I'll send a car to look around your neighborhood and we can see if they find anything." Sarge stated, "And keep trying her on her cell, she may have just missed your first call."

"Will do sir." Danny answered.

Danny tried the phone again.

Somewhere in a ditch off the highway the phone rang, abandoned, all alone, no one around to answer it.

* * *

Hey guys,

Hope you guys liked that chapter...*Evil laugh* Sorry not sorry about the cliff hanger. I love you guys sooo much and I do it because I love you :P Thanks to dancinkowgirl for editing this chapter.

~Eliza

P.S So I planned to upload this chapter yesterday...but I ended up getting together with a few friends and singing phantom of the opera...for way too long(Yeah i don't really have a voice,) And when I got home it was just too late to finish the chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own these characters. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Maria opened her eyes. Her head and body ached. She felt more hungover than she ever had in all her life. Her eyes were having trouble focusing to the dark. She groaned and tried to sit up but something tugged her hand. She glanced at her hand and could only make out that she was handcuffed to something. Her heart stopped. What had happened? She tried to see what was around her It was obvious she was on a bed, she looked over her body and to her horror her clothes had been removed and been replaced with a white gown. She struggled against the restraints but nothing helped. Hopefully,this was just a bad dream.

* * *

"_I'll be back in like twenty minutes." She said putting her earbuds in her ears. She walked out the door and started a brisk walk to warm up her muscles. She let the music take control of her thoughts and tried not to think. Angelo had broken into her apartment, trashed it, and it was only a matter of time before he would locate her. Danny, oh Danny, he didn't know how every kind gesture and kind word were feeding the love she had for him. Sean knew her secret now and he was okay with it. Would Danny? If she told Danny how she truly felt, would he think she was crazy, or would he give her a chance? Maria started jogging, she needed to move to let the wind carry away her problems. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted the world to know how angry, how upset, and how desperate she was. She stopped running to breath. "Damn it" she cursed. "Damn it, that stupid freaking son of a bitch." She wanted to scream and at this point she didn't know if she was mad at Angelo or Danny. She wanted to know if she should fight her feelings for Danny or embrace them. Angelo was terrifying her but she was getting to a point where she was immune to the fear he caused her. One lone angry tear stole uninvited down her cheek. She brushed it away, ashamed she had lost her cool. She started running again, she pushed herself even when the muscles demanded a rest. She knew if she stopped she would break and she couldn't afford to do that. She turned around and when she did she came face to face with a woman. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry!" Maria apologized coming to a jaring stop. _

"_Oh, don't wo-Maria is that you?" The woman asked. _

"_Sofia." Maria said in disbelief._

"_It's been so long!" Sofia exclaimed._

"_It has been a long time." Maria answered, taking her ear buds out. She was less excited to see Angelo's sister than the other was to see her. _

"_What are you doing in this area?" Maria questioned. _

"_Oh, I have a friend in this neighborhood." Sofia stated adjusting her purse on her shoulder. That concerned her, they had been friends long before she had dated Angelo and Sofia had a tell when she lied-she adjusted either her purse or played with her hair. _

"_So do you live in this neighborhood?" Sofia inquired. _

"_No, I'm just staying with a friend for a little while." Maria replied, "Speaking of which, I need to finish my run, his boys will be concerned if I"m not home on time." _

"_I completely understand." Sofia stated. "We should go out for coffee sometime." _

"_Yeah, I'd like that." Maria lied, with a false smile on her lips. She put her ear buds back in. She pulled out her phone to message Sean that she was running a little late and wouldn't be back for about fifteen minutes. She was too tired to run all the way back to the house. She was about to hit send when Sofia called after her. _

"_Maria" She stated. _

_Maria turned. "What?" She questioned. _

"_I'm sorry." Sofia said, a soft shiver in her voice. _

"_For what?" Maria inquired. _

"_For this." at that remark Maria felt a pair of large hands clasp around her throat and a sharp pain in her arm as a foreign substance penetrated her bloodstream. She tried to fight against the arms holding her, but she was too tired from her run, and from whatever they injected her with. Her eyes became heavy, she tried her best to keep them open, but soon the drug overtook her and she lay unconscious in her captor's arms._

* * *

_Angelo...w_as the name that came to her mind. She studied carefully where she was, she knew where she was. She was in the basement of Angelo's parents house. It was where Angelo and Maria had often escaped when they wanted some alone time.

"I'm glad you are awake." A man's voice echoed. "I was afraid I hurt you my love."

Maria's blood went cold. She knew that voice all too well. She shuddered, her worst nightmare had become her sick reality.

* * *

Hey guys,

Thanks to dancinkow girl for editing this chapter!

I was going to update yesterday to help through the cliff hanger, but I now have a stomach bug that had me on the couch watching tv all day yesterday. (P.S I was watching "The Office" and "Limitless") That is the main reason this chapter is short is I'm still not feeling well.

Love you guys! Also we made it over 100 reviews *Woot Woot* I couldn't have done this without you guys. I still loving hearing idea's from you guys the really motivate me and help my through my greatest rival...writers block..

~Eliza


	17. Chapter 17

***I DON"T OWN THESE CHARACTERS****

* * *

Danny sighed as he skimmed through papers. He dove for his phone the second it rang.

"Detective Reagan, it officer Cooper?" The voice on the other line stated. "I check her apartment, she's not here."

"Thanks Cooper, keep me posted." Danny said hanging up.

The canvas of his neighborhood had turned up nothing. A few people said they had seen Maria talking with a woman with brown hair, but that they had seen the woman in the neighborhood multiple of the residents knew the woman's name though.

"Damn it." Danny cursed. He couldn't start treating this as a missing person's case for forty eight hour. Anything could happen in forty eight hours, and if she was with Angelo, it wasn't going to be good.

"Reagan, TARU got a ping on her phone, it's somewhere off the interstate." Sarge said, coming out his office, "Let's move!"

Danny scrambled to race after his boss.

"I'm driving." Sarge declared.

Danny reluctantly consented, He didn't want to be sitting around, he wanted to be doing something, driving would be something. He knew it was best not to argue with his boss though.

Danny tried to keep his mind from wandering. Did Angelo have her or was it something else? Why was her phone on the side of the interstate? Was that where her body had been dumped? Danny pushed those thoughts from his mind, he couldn't let himself think like that or he would get distracted from the real point. He had to find her.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the place TARU said the phone had pinged. Sarge pulled the car to the shoulder.

"I guess we just have to look around to see if we find it." Sarge suggested.

They both got out of the car and began looking around in the grass. They knew that TARU's placement wasn't going to be completely accurate, but who ever had taken Maria could have thrown her phone out the window while they speed down the highway. Danny was walking along when he saw a glint of sun. He looked back to where he saw the flash and saw something on the grass, he knelt down and saw a rose gold iPhone in the grass. He grabbed a pair of gloves from his jacket and carefully picked up the phone. He hit the home button. The phone still had charge it, and he recognized the lock screen. It was older picture of Maria and could of her girlfriend from the 5-4.

"I found it!" Danny called, "There's one problem," Danny added with a sigh. "It's thumbprint protected, and we don't know her pass code.

* * *

"Welcome back home." He said his voice was so soft and almost kind.

"Angelo, what am I doing here?" Maria demanded. She tried to keep her voice calm, but she was petrified. She knew what he had done to the other woman, why would he treat her differently?

He looked surprised by her question. He advanced closer to the bed.

"I saved you!" He explained, "I brought you back to me. Now I can keep you safe and now I can protect you. I thought you would be thankful."

"Thankful?" Maria scoffed, she was gaining courage. She knew he might kill her, but she would rather be killed now than later after being tortured.

"Yes," He snapped. "I saved you from having to live a life without me! I love you Maria and you love me."

"No I don't." Maria objected sharply.

"Well you will again, one day I promise!" He assured, there was a glint of anger in his eyes from her outburst.

"After you torture me into doing your bidding?" Maria muttered under her breath.

"No, well, only if I have to." Angelo said, his voice growing cold. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

Maria stayed quiet, she saw he was near a breaking point. Memories of how he had beat her came flooding back. Her brave words seemed reckless now. She didn't want to feel his wrath, she didn't want to be hurt. It always hurt more than she remembered, she didn't want to find out how much it would hurt again.

"We were happy once Maria, we can be happy again." He entreated, softly stroking her cheek. She pulled away from his hand, disgusted by what he had used his hands for. He had killed twelve women, some of them where just girls just blooming into woman hood.

"You will love me again Maria." He avowed. There was a coldness lifelessness in his voice that left Maria shivering for minutes after he had left in the basement. Is this how he had treated them all? Had he thought they were her? Or where they just distracting to make him forget her? It was her fault, it was all her fault. She should have left him sooner, she should have left the first time he hit her, she should have pressed charges and she shouldn't have talked to Sofia. She wanted to cry, but didn't want Angelo to think he was getting to her. Would Danny find her? Would Danny find her in time? Had her message sent? She had done her best to type out the name "Sofia" before she had passed out. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her hands around her legs the best she could with one handcuffed to bedpost.

* * *

"Dad any news?" Sean questioned as Danny entered the house.

"No" Danny answered. "We found her phone, but it's a new one and we can't get in."

"Oh" Sean sighed. "Do you think her ex-boyfriend has her?"

"Yes" Danny replied. "Who else?"

"Dad, do you think he's going to kill her?" Sean asked, his voice cracked in concern.

"I don't know." Danny sighed sitting on the couch next to his son. "Where's your brother?"

"Upstairs talking to Emily." Sean answered. "They've been talking for about two hours."

"Well, who can blame him." Danny said with a slight smile. Today had been rough, Maria's disappearance had taken his mind off of Linda. His sargent sent him home to be with his family. He had been working for too long and there was nothing he could do to help Maria. Now that his mind was no longer distracted he remembered it all to clearly.

"_Baez" Maria said answering her phone. Her face went pale. "Oh god!" She breathed._

"_What's wrong?" Danny questioned._

"_Yeah I understand, thanks for calling me first." Maria said, her voice thick with emotion. _

"_What's wrong?" Danny demanded. Maria had tears in her eyes. _

"_We need to talk in private." Maria said, trying to keep herself together. _

_They made their way to Sarge's office. _

"_Danny, I think you should sit down." Maria started. _

"_Who is it?" Danny demanded. he knew there was only reason that Maria would tell him to sit was that someone in his family had died. _

"_Danny…Danny it's Linda." Maria said keeping a sob from coming out instead._

She had been with him, she had held him when he broke. His wife, his beloved wife. They had called her first because they knew he couldn't get in a phone call without possible damage to himself or others.

"Dad are you okay?" Sean questioned.

"Yeah" Danny answered. "I'm just thinking about your mom."

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter. I took some liberty in having Maria find out about Linda's death before Danny.

Sorry for not posting sooner a few of my health issues flared up pretty badly and I spent a few days on the sofa in pain and didn't feel like writing very much. But I hope this chapter might make up for some of the wait. I have ideas on what to do next I just have to write everything out. I have a couple crazy weeks coming I'm going to try an update as much as I can, but who knows with my schedule.

Eliza


	18. Chapter 18

***I DON"T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!****

* * *

Sean lay in bed. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. Was Maria okay? Was his Dad okay? Danny had seemed off while he was home and Sean couldn't help but wonder if Maria's disappearance was affecting him more than he was letting on. Sean tossed and turned. He knew that Maria's phone could hold the answers to where she was and what had happened. What could her pass code be? Sean tried to figure it out based on her was so important she would use it to lock her phone? It was a six digit code, which probably meant a date and a few moments it clicked in his head. He jumped up from bed and scurried to his Dad's room. He knocked sharply on the door.

"Dad are you awake?" He questioned loudly.

The door opened and Danny looked exhausted but he hadn't changed out of his work clothes yet and files were strewn all around the room.

"What?" Danny questioned.

"I think I know Maria's pass code!" Sean exclaimed.

"Really?" Danny said in disbelief. "What is it?"

"I don't want to say until I know I'm right. " Sean remarked.

"Well, I have the phone with me if you want to try." Danny said, taking the phone out of his pocket and handing it to Sean.

Sean took a deep breath if he was right than he was going to have to tell Maria's secret to his Dad, and if he was wrong than they were back at square one. He carefully typed in 030813 and he heard a familiar click and the phone unlocked.

"I got it right." he breathed in disbelief. "I got it right!" He announced.

"What is it?" Danny questioned taking out his notebook to record what Sean said.

"030813" Sean answered handing the phone back to his dad.

"This really helps Sean, how did you ever figure out?" Danny asked.

Sean stiffened. "Um, it-it's kinda a secret. Maria told me in-in confidence." Sean stuttered.

"Okay, that's fine." Danny shrugged. He wanted to know, but right now he didn't care too much he just wanted to find Maria before it was too late. "Head off to bed now, you need sleep." Danny said, squeezing his son's shoulder. "Thanks for this."

"Your welcome." Sean answered heading back to his room to get some sleep.

Danny quickly pulled up messages to see if Maria had texted anyone before she went missing. Sean was the last person that she texted, and when he opened the thread he saw and unsent message just waiting to be sent.

"Hey, running a little slower than I thought, be back in like fifteen minu-" The message ended, like she been stopped while typing it.

He opened his and Maria's thread to see if she had a message she hadn't sent to him. There were three letters waiting in the typing box.

"Sog" He stared at the message and tried to figure out what "Sog" meant. He placed his head in his hands. He needed sleep, he wasn't going to be any help to Maria if he wasn't able to function. Every second wasted and Maria could be getting one second closer to a living Hell. He looked up and saw Maria's work file. He glanced over it, her hire date was up top and then he saw the date that he and Maria were partnered together March 8th 2013 and then it hit him 030813. Sean had figured that her pass code was the day she had been a partner with him. What did Sean know that made him come to that conclusion?

* * *

Maria groaned as she moved her wrist. The handcuffs had rubbed the skin red and blisters had begun to develop. She didn't know how long she had been in there, but what she did know is she was thirsty and that her stomach burned with hunger. She hadn't eaten since supper yesterday. Well, she thought it was yesterday but the basement didn't have any windows so she couldn't tell exactly what time of day it was. She was pretty sure it had been several hours since Angelo had been down here. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but the fear of what Angelo was going to do to her burned at the back of her mind. She startled up from the bed when she heard the door at the top of the stairs.

Angelo came down the stairs carrying a plate of food. Maria's eyes stared at the plate, she was desperately hungry, but the thought that Angelo could have put something in the food made her wary.

"I brought you tacos, your favorite!" Angelo said.

She hated his voice, it was so soft, so kind, but she knew what he had done. How could he treat her like he loved her when he had her handcuffed to a bed and had killed so many women? He placed the food on the bed next to her left hand so she could grab it if she wished.

"Did you put anything in it?" She questioned

"No, not that way." He said shaking his head. "It's clean I promise, I don't want to hurt you, remember that."

Maria reached across and grabbed the taco. She was so hungry she didn't really care if it was drugged she just wanted food. She devoured the food quickly after her first bite.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Angelo stated. "You can ask one."

"Why did you kill the girls?" Maria asked. She feared what he would do to her for asking but she needed to know.

"I didn't kill them!" He protested. "They killed themselves!"

Maria looked at him, deep in his eyes she saw that he wanted to believe what he was saying.

"They all tried to trick me into believing that they where you so I would love them and then they felt so guilty that they killed themselves." Angelo explained.

Maria couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had convinced himself that this was going on.

"Angelo, that's not what is happen-" Maria started but he cut her off by slapping her.

"YES IT IS!" He screamed, and he rushed from the room.

Maria brought her hand up to her face and felt where he had slapped her. Tears rushed to her eyes from the stinging pain. She could tell that her face was starting to swell where he had struck her.

"I can't do that again." She remarked a tear stealing down her cheek.

* * *

Happy Fathers Day to all the dad's out there!

I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I had fun writing it.

WE are almost at 40 followers, I can't believe it, I love you guys soo much!

Love Eliza


	19. Chapter 19

Danny paced his room. The pieces were falling into place. He had known Maria had feelings for him, she had admitted that to that out how Sean figured out the passcode, but something was bothering him. Why was that her passcode? Did she care for him more than he had first expected. He was so confused. A small piece of his heart was leaping and another was breaking. How could he care for anyone that way already? Did he or was he just imagining it? "Damn it!" Danny muttered. Why did emotions have to be complicated?

His phone started ringing.

"Reagan" He said answering the call.

"Any leads?" His sergeant asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly. My son figured out the passcode to Baez's phone." Danny stated rubbing his temples.

"Find anything on her phone?" Sarge questioned.

"She was about to send a message to Sean letting him know she was going to be later than she thought on her run and another unsent message to me that said "Sog"." Danny answered. "I'm trying to figure out what Sog might mean or if means anything."

"Well, we sent a sketch artist to one of your neighbors and had her describe what the woman who was talking to Maria looked like." Sarge said. "And I think you want to see it and see what you think."

"I'll be in as soon as I can." Danny stated.

Danny was soon at the 5-4.

"Reagan. my office!" Sarge ordered as soon as he saw Danny enter the work space.

Danny followed his sargent into the office. He saw a woman in a black pantsuit her short blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"I figured you wouldn't work with anyone else so I pulled her back in."

"Kate!" Danny exclaimed surprised to see his old partner.

"It's great to see you again Danny, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Kate greeted.

"Okay back to work." Sarge interrupted the happy reunion, "Here's the sketch." Sarge added, handing a paper to Danny .

"Is this who I think it?" Danny questioned looking up from the paper.

"You know this woman?" Kate inquired. "We ran it through facial recognition and didn't get any hits."

"She's Angelo's sister. Sofia Lopez." Danny explained.

"You guys go bring her in for questioning." Sarge ordered. "I know it's early in the morning, but I want my officer back."

"I'm driving." Danny declared glancing at Kate.

"Wouldn't think different." Kate agreed. She had learned early on in their partnership that Danny always drives

They rode quietly to Sofia's house. It wasn't really a time to discuss how their lives had changed in the past years. Danny felt Kate's concern for him. He was pretty sure she had noticed the dark circles under his eyes and his distracted movements.

They arrived at the house and quietly got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door.

He heard the rage in Sofia's raised voice.

"NO! I won't do that! I won't help you anymore you stupid son of a bitch." She was screaming.

Danny carefully knocked on the door, nodding to Kate and she removed her gun from it's holster. Something was definitely off.

The voices inside went silent.

"Who is it?" Sofia called out.

"It's Detective Reagan, I have a few more questions for you." Danny answered.

He heard a muffled male voice, he couldn't make out what he said. Then a shriek of pain and fear came from the house. Danny slammed the door down and rushed through the house. He was horrified when he saw Sofia lying on the kitchen floor in a pool of her own blood, her body twitching. Her throat had been slit. Kate rushed to her body trying to stop the bleeding. Danny sprinted out the back door to try and pursue the attacker, but whoever had done this had escaped without a trace.

"This is Detective Lansing, we need a bus at this location." Kate spoke hurriedly to the dispatcher.

Sofia was fighting for life, but she was bleeding out.

"Parents," She gasped out. "Our Parents-" she began shaking violently and then she stilled the light of life fading from her eyes as her body went completely limp.

"This was Angelo." Danny muttered. "It had to be!"

* * *

Maria pulled her knees close to her. She winced when she accidentally moved her wrist. It had been hours since she had last seen Angelo. She was confused, he had her and she couldn't escape, what was he waiting for? He hadn't waited with the others, why was she so different. Her stomach ached with hunger and her lips were parched. She shivered in the cold, the thin gown he had dressed her in didn't give her much protection from the chill in the damp basement. What did he want her for? If he wasn't going to use her, why had he kidnapped her?

She heard his steps on the floor above. She examined the things around her hoping something would help her escape but the floors and walls were barren. She wanted to talk to someone, to anyone, she was lonely. She knew he was trying to manipulate her into caring for him again. She shuddered at the thought of being with him again. How had she ever fallen in love with him in the first place?

She laid her head back on the lumpy flat pillow he had supplied her with. Without realizing it she drifted off into sleep. She was awoken by a hand on her shoulder. She jumped away when her eyes focused and saw Angelo looking down at her. His dark empty eyes terrifying her.

"Shhh." He said softly. "I didn't mean to disturb you, you just look so beautiful when you are sleeping."

Maria shivered. How long had he been watching her? She glanced over him and saw that she had some red on her gown and then she saw his hands. They were covered in what looked like blood.

"Angelo is that blood?" She exclaimed sitting up and then cursed when she yanked her wrist against her handcuffs.

"Oh, don't worry it's not yours." He shrugged.

"What did you do?" Maria demanded .

"Why are you so concerned. You should be happy we are together again." He said with a smile caressing the side of her face. She tried to back away but hit her head against the bed frame.

"Why do you fight it Maira?" He questioned. She sensed his frustration and knew she needed to tread more carefully if she didn't want to make him angry.

"What do you want from me?" She asked her lip trembling.

"I want you to love me." Angelo whispered. "Love me like you used to. We were so happy then." He pressed a kiss against her lips.

"No!" She exclaimed pushing him away with her free hand.

"You will love me again." He assured leaving without another word.

She shook with rage and shame. She couldn't stand him touching her, let alone kissing her, but she couldn't do anything to stop him. She tired to rub away the blood he had gotten on her face. Whose blood was it? She wanted to cry, to scream, but most of all she wanted to get away from here.

* * *

Hope you guys liked that chapter!

Love Eliza


	20. Chapter 20

U don't own these characters***

* * *

Danny sighed. Angelo had killed his own sister, but she hadn't died without telling them something. "Our parents" He knew as soon as he got back to the station he had to look them up. Kate walked up next to him.

"Hey, you doing okay?" She questioned.

"No" He answered. He didn't elaborate and she didn't ask him too.

"How long has she been your partner?" Kate inquired.

"The last fiveish years." He responded.

"We are going to get her back." Kate assured.

"I know, but how much damage has already been done." He remarked. He walked out to the porch of Sofia's house. Forensics was going over the place to see if they could find anything. Angelo had been so quick to kill his sister. Was Maria even still alive? When they find her would she be able to recover? Angelo violated woman, it was part of his pattern. How could Maria escape that? Danny wanted to yell, scream, and cry out to anyone or anything that would listen. He punched the support splitting his knuckles.

"Damn it!" He cursed.

* * *

Sean tossed and turned in bed. A little later he heard his Dad's door open and then the sounds of the front door opening and closing. He sighed, maybe his dad had a lead on where Maria was. Sean closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He heard the phone alert. He picked up his phone and blinked as the phone's bright light shined his face.

Sam: Hey I just saw on the news that Maria's missing. Anything I can do?

Sean rubbed his hand over his face shaking the sleep away.

Sean: Nothing really...Dad is doing everything he can to find her. He can't really talk about it.

Sam: I get that. Mom couldn't talk about work either.

Sam: Are you doing anything to keep your mind off of it?

Sean: I'm trying to sleep.

Sam: Should I stop messaging and let you sleep.

Sean: No, talking to you is helping.

Sam: Okay. What do you want to talk about.

Sean: What's your favorite TV show.

Sam: The Office! I'm watching right now :p

Sean: Yeah I like that one too.

Sam: Who's your favorite character?

Sean: Dwight.

Sam: Really? I like Jim and Pam.

Sean: But Dwight was like AMAZING!

Sam: I liked him, but he wasn't as good with Jim.

Sean smiled, his mind was focused on this conversation and not on the fact that Maria was missing.

* * *

"You shouldn't have punched it!" Kate exclaimed, as they sat in the ER.

"I didn't mean to break my hand!" Danny shot back.

"I think you should listen to your partner." The nurse said as she adjusted the brace on Danny's hand.

"Punching things has a bad effect on the tiny little bones in your hands." The nurse added.

It was a few more minutes before Danny and Kate were able to leave the hospital.

"I'm taking you home." Kate declared.

"No!" Danny protested, but he couldn't really stop her. She was the one driving.

"You need sleep and you need to rest your hand." Katie urged.

"I need to find her." Danny muttered.

"People are working on it." Katie replied.

"Yeah, but I need to find her!" Danny shot back. "I promised she would be safe and now who knows what that psycho is doing to her."

"Danny, don't think about that-" Danny cut Kate off.

"He killed his sister Kate! His sister. What is going to stop him from doing the same to Maria." Danny slumped back in his seat. He could tell by their surroundings that Kate was taking him back to his house.

"We can start fresh in the morning." Kate stated after a long pause. "You are no help to her in this state."

Danny had to agree. Things were becoming blurry and he could feel his muscles pleading at him for a rest. He rested his head against the headrest.

Kate looked across a few minutes later and he was asleep. She had noticed a change in him tonight. She knew there would be a change. She hadn't seen him since Linda had passed away, but there was something new. He had been really shaken but his partner's disappearance, any cop would, but Danny seemed to be more emotionally involved. She couldn't help but wonder if there was more going on. Detective Baez had gone missing from Danny's neighborhood, she had heard that Baez was staying with Danny to avoid being found by Angelo. Kate couldn't help but hope Danny was moving on.

Danny didn't realize he had fallen asleep until Kate tapped him lightly on the shoulder and said, "I'm not carrying you in."

Danny shook himself to wake up his tired muscles.

"Thanks" He said, "Call me if anything, ANYTHING comes up." he emphasized opening the door.

"Night Danny," Kate smiled. "Oh,Danny!" She added. "What do you think Sofia meant by 'our parents'?"

Danny thought for a few moments.

"I have no idea." He answered truthfully and headed into his house, up to his room, and to bed. The words "our parents" haunting him as he fell asleep.

* * *

Angelo sat beside her on the bed. She tried to keep her distance.

"Maria" he said reaching for her hand. She pulled away but he forcefully grabbed it and held it tightly in his strong hand.

"What?" Maria answered averting her eyes from his.

"What happened to our baby?" He questioned. "You told me you were pregnant and then you just walked away from me."

"The baby died." Maria said her voice cracking with emotion. It had been his fault she lost her baby but she knew if she told him it would be her death sentence.

"Oh" He breathed.

Maria shuddered when she felt his breath on her pressed a kiss to her neck. How could he do this right after she told him their baby had died? She tried to pull away but there wasn't any room to move. She couldn't get off of the bed because of the handcuffs.

"God, why do you always pull away?" He demanded exasperated.

"I don't love you Angelo!" Maria cried pushing him away when he tried to kiss her again.

"You don't have to love me now." He said softly. "Just learn to love me again." He pleaded.

"No." Maria answered firmly. She instantly regretted it. He struck her.

"Think about that for a little while." He spat leaving the basement.

Maria lay on the bed. She looked at her arms and chest. She saw purple bruises already starting to form. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. She wanted to escape but how could she? She pulled her knees close as tears coursed down her cheeks. How many more days would it take for Danny to find her? She couldn't take it much longer.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter. Due to health issues I've been in bed a lot recently and being in bed is boring so I started re-watching the Office. I just wanted to work a few my favorite characters :P

Also this is chapter 20!

Love Eliza


	21. Chapter 21

I***I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS****

* * *

"Dad."

Danny wanted to stay asleep he didn't want to come back to reality.

"Dad." The voice persisted.

Danny groaned and pulled his blanket over his head

"Dad, Detective Lansing is here. She said you weren't answering your phone so she came to check on you." Sean stated trying to shake is father awake.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Danny muttered rolling over.

"Okay I'll let her know." Sean replied.

Sean hurried down the stairs.

"He'll be down in a few minutes, he was asleep." Sean explained to the detective in his kitchen. He knew she used to be his Dad's old partner, but he had never met her. Her blonde hair was carefully secured at the back of her head with a dark hair tie. She had kind eyes but she scanned the room like she was at a crime scene.

"Okay." Kate answered.

Kate had scanned the kitchen when she entered. She noted that it was organized, but the living room wasn't. She saw women's flats by the door but not a classic black heel. Her conclusion; Maria just recently moved in.

"What happened last night?" Sean asked. "I saw Dad has a brace on his hand."

"He broke it." Kate replied.

"He broke his hand?" Sean exclaimed.

"Yeah, he punched a post." Kate responded.

"Do you guys have any leads?" Sean questioned.

Kate bit her lip. Would it be too much to tell Sean that Sofia was murdered last night by Angelo?

"We have a few things we are checking out." Kate answered.

Danny came down the stairs. He had dressed quickly and threw some water on his face to chase the sleep away.

"Hey Kate." He greeted.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Kate demanded.

"I was asleep like you told me to." Danny answered.

Kate didn't answer.

"Bye Dad!" Sean said, as Danny gathered up his stuff.

"Bye Sean, ask Grandpa if he can pick you up for Mass. I'll try and make it for supper." Danny replied.

"We found Mr. and Mrs. Lopez." Kate declared as they walked out to the car.

"Where?" Danny questioned.

"The Evergreen Cemetery." Kate answered. "Apparently Juan and Ava Lopez died five years ago."

"So, Sofia's last words were a deadend." Danny sighed.

"Not exactly." Kate disagreed. "They may have passed but their house was passed to their oldest son. Who so happens to be Angelo." Kate explained. "He sold it in 2013 but it was recently bought again by a man under the name 'John Anderson'. Who looks a whole lot Angelo."

"So what do we do with that?" Danny questioned.

"Sarge wants us to swing by the house and see what's up." Kate answered.

* * *

Maria wouldn't look at him. Her chest ached from where he had hit her last night. She was sure she had a black eye.

"Maria,I'm sorry I hit you." He apologized.

Maria stayed quiet. What was she supposed to say? "_Oh Angelo, it's okay that you hit me, it's okay you have me handcuffed to a bed." _Then an idea came to her mind, it was crazy, but crazy enough it might work.

She looked up at Angelo. His dark eyes poured into her soul.

"It's okay, Angelo." She said as sincerely as she could. "I shouldn't have done anything to anger you." She brought her free hand up and placed it on his cheek. She saw a spark in his eyes. She felt sick touching him, but it was a chance at freedom.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry I forced you away, I'm sorry I left you." Maria apologized. She did her best to make tears form in her eyes.

"I forgive you." He said taking her hand in his. The spark in his eyes was turning to a fire, her plan was working.

"I missed you." Maria lied through her teeth, caressing his cheek "And I think...I think I might be in love with you." Maria felt sick saying those words. Though she wondered why she hadn't thought of this idea sooner. Maybe she was going crazy so the idiotic ideas were not sounding crazy.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked.

"Last night you reminded me what I was missing." Maria shrugged.

"I knew you would come around." Angelo exclaimed in glee. He leaned in and kissed her. She wanted to push him way but she knew to get him to trust her, she would have to play along. She kissed him back. She wanted to vomit as she thought of all he had done. She felt his hands tangled in her hair. She drew back suddenly in pain when she brushed her worn wrist against the handcuffs.

"What's wrong?" He asked. For a few seconds she thought she may have heard true kindness in his voice.

"My wrist." Maria answered. "It's bleeding." She looked at the blisters and the redness that encircled her small wrist.

"I'll get something to put on it." Angelo promised and left the basement.

"Damn it." She cursed. She had hoped he would see the problem and just remove the handcuffs. Maybe she was being too naive, maybe she could up her game. What could she do that would make him believe she was falling for him again. What if her plan backfired and itjust brought her worst fear even closer.

Angelo came back a few minutes later carrying a box of gauze and tape.

"Let me see your wrist." He ordered.

She presented it as far as she could. She winced when he touched it.

"This won't take long." He assured.

"Wouldn't be easier if you just took it off?" Maria asked.

"But then you could run." Angelo retorted.

"Why would I?" Mariaquestioned trying to sound offended.

Angelo shot her a dark look.

"Because you have a nice male cop friend out there waiting for you." Angelo answered.

"Danny?" Maria almost laughed, but it wasn't out of surprise but shock. Angelo thought she and Danny were a couple. "He's just a friend."

"Really?" Angelo scoffed. "You're living with him."

"It's not like that." Maria protested. "Look at me." She pleaded, his dark eyes were filled with pain. The spark was gone, she wondered what had chased it away.

"Angelo." She said calmly. "I don't know what I can say that will make you believe me. If you give me a chance, I promise I will show you just how much I care for you."

"What made changed your mind?" He demanded.

"You did. You reminded me of our past." Maria exclaimed. She didn't want to do it but she knew it was her best chance. She leaned closer to him and place a soft kiss on his lips. She tired to make it sincere. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. She wanted to fight back, but she felt so trapped.

"If I take this off...do you promise not to run?" Angelo questioned.

"I promise." Maria assured sealing her promise with a kiss. When did she become so manipulative and sly. She heard the small click as her handcuff unlocked.

She smiled staring into his eyes. He leaned into kiss her, but she kicked him as hard as she could. He fell to the floor cursing, she sprung into action she made her way towards the stairs. She tried to move the heavy door out of the way, but it was heavier than she expected she finally got it moved and started running up the stairs when she felt two strong hands grip her waist and start pulling her down the stairs.

"NO!" She screamed, hoping someone might hear her.

"You stupid bitch!" Angelo cried throwing her onto the bed. "You really thought you could get away from me?"

She continued to scream as loudly as she could. Her one hope was that someone would hear her and call 911, before it was too late.

* * *

Danny and Kate pulled up in front of the house.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been here in years." Kate remarked.

The grass was waist high and it looked broken down.

They walked up the broken steps and knocked on the door. No answer came. Danny knocked again.

"No one's home." Kate sighed.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been home in a while." Danny added.

"Maybe this was a dead end." Kate suggested.

"Well, we can't do anything until we get a warrant." Danny huffed. "Better get to work on that as fast as possible." As much as he wanted to break the door down. He needed to make this case stick, he couldn't mess it up. They started walking back to the car. Danny was about to get into the passenger seat when they heard a woman screaming in the house. Danny recognized the voice immediately.

"Maria!" he cried taking his gun out of his holster and rushing towards the house. He broke through the front door. He was still heard Maria screaming. He figured the sound was coming from the basement. He rushed down the basement stairs and heaved the heavy door open. He saw a man forcing Maria harshly on the bed.

"No Angelo!" Maria was crying out.

"Get away from her!" Danny yelled tackling Angelo to the floor.

Maria felt something cold and hard hit her leg. She looked down and saw Danny's gun. He must have dropped it when he tackled Angelo. She picked it up, clicked the safety off, she aimed searching for a shot. Danny and Angelo were tangled up on the floor. She tried to calm her shaking hands. Then she saw a clear shot and fired. Her aim was true. Angelo fell to the floor; a bullet in his head.

Maria let out a shaky breath. Tears filled her eyes, she was free. Angelo was gone and Danny had found her. Danny looked up at her.

"Nice shot." He said softly.

Maria broke, her shoulders shook with sobs. Danny rushed to her and held her close.

"Shhh" He soothed. "You're safe now, he's gone." He smoothed her hair. He saw the bruises on her perfect skin. He could only imagine what she had gone through. She clung to him as if her life depended on it. She buried her face in his chest and cried.

Kate came running down the stairs into the basement. She had followed closely behind Danny but had taken the time to call for backup.

"Call a bus!" Danny ordered, noting that Maria's lip was bleeding, he didn't know what else could be wrong with her.

"Already did." Kate answered.

"He's gone." Danny whispered to Maria, softly .

"Danny-I need-to get-out of here." Maria pleaded in between sobs.

Danny nodded and helped her to her feet. She couldn't stand her legs were too weak. He didn't think twice, he picked her up and carried her up the stairs and outside. He sat her down on the porch wrapping his suit coat around her as the waiter for the ambulance to arrive. Other officers had started arriving on the made sure they were left alone.

They didn't talk, she just rested her head on his arm was around her, holding her close. She was safe in his arms. They both savored the fact that they were together. They had made it through. Danny now took the time to study her. Her brown hair was matted, she the bruises on her face made his blood boil. She had what looked like a hand print bruise on her cheek.

"Did he-" Danny started, Maria cut him off.

"No, he didn't." Maria answered the question that had been burning in Danny's mind since she went missing

* * *

Hey guys!

I hope you guys like this much longer chapter. I hope it makes up for the fact I won't be posting for like two weeks. I'm going on a much needed vacation with my family and I leave tomorrow.

I love you guys sooo much!

Eliza

PS. for those who want to say "Angelo wouldn't trust Maria so easily" He is desperate to be loved by her again. Even though was doubt in his mind, he wanted her to not be lying to badly he was willing to risk it. Also, he has been slowly going insane since Maria first left him, and the thought she might care him for in the slightest amount was enough to make him trust her. She never lied to him before why would she know. Hope that answer's your questions.


	22. Chapter 22

I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS! *though I wish I did*

* * *

Maria sat still as a nurse examined her.

"Where did he hit you?" Nurse Bell questioned.

Maria knew she had to ask it, but she wished she could just go home and sleep. She caught herself when she thought "home" she thought of her room at Danny's.

"He hit my face three times." Maria started. "My chest twice, it feels like I have a broken rib. He alsothrew me on the bed and I hit my head on the bedpost."

"What happened to your wrist." Nurse Bell inquired jotting a few notes down.

"I was handcuffed to the bed." Maria answered.

Nurse Bell looked on with pity and concern. She knew she had been held hostage, but as she explained how she got her injuries, Nurse Bell's heart ached.

"Do you feel nauseous at all?" Nurse Bell .

"A little bit." Maria answered.

"Well, the doctor will be in shortly." Nurse Bell said.

Maria nodded. She hated the looks of pity, they had no idea what she had been through. She sat numbly. Did she regret pulling the trigger? Did she regret killing her first love? She felt a tug at her hurt. She had to remember that he wasn't the guy she fell in love. He hadn't been that guy since before they graduated high school.

* * *

Danny waited in the waiting room. Maria had been taken back an hour ago and he hadn't heard anything yet. He didn't like being away from her. He had just gotten her back and now she was in hospital room. Soon a nurse came out and walked over to him.

"Are you Detective Reagan?" She questioned.

"Yes I am." Danny answered.

"Miss Baez asked if you would come back." The nurse explained

"Okay" Danny agreed.

The nurse led him back to a room. Maria lay on the bed. Her wrist was wrapped in gauze.

"What did they say?" Danny inquired once the nurse left.

"Concussion and two broken ribs." Maria replied, "but they say I can go back home. Would you be willing to give me a ride?"

"You aren't going back to your apartment." Danny objected.

"Danny, I'm fine, it's just a concussion and broken ribs." Maria protested.

"I think it would be better for Sean if you came back for a few days." Danny explained. "He was really shaken up about it. I think he wants to be able to see you."

"Oh," Maria hadn't expected Danny to ask her to come back to his house.

"And I don't think you should be alone." Danny added.

Maria's eyes filled with tears.

"Thanks." She said trying not to cry. She was dreading going back to her apartment. He had been there. He had trashed it. He had written on the walls in blood.

"How did Sofia take the news about Angelo?" Maria questioned remembering her old friend.

Danny looked at his hands.

"Angleo got to Sofia before we did." Danny said. He didn't know Maria would respond to this news.

"That's whose blood it was." Maria muttered.

"What?" Danny questioned confused.

"Yesterday, he came back with blood on his hands and his clothes." Maria explained. "I wondered what happened." Maria's eyes glazed over. Danny knew she was thinking about everything that had happened. Maria barely noticed the brace on Danny's hand.

"Let's get you home." Danny stated while gathering up her things.

"I have to go back to the station and give my statement." Maria protested.

"I talked to Sarge and he's fine with you coming in tomorrow and giving it then." Danny responded.

"Okay" Maria nodded.

Danny reached for the white dress and was about to hand it back to Maria.

"I'm NOT wearing that again!" Maria cried.

Danny was surprised by her sudden outburst, but he surprised himself for being so thoughtless to think she would want it again.

"I'll go grab your bag in the car." Danny stated.

Maria nodded crossing her arms. Not in anger but almost as she was protecting herself from some unseen force.

Danny walked to the bed and took her hand.

"You are safe." He assured. "He's gone." His voice was so kind.

Maria felt her lips start to tremble.

"I just don't know if I did the right thing." She worried.

"No, don't do that to yourself." Danny ordered squeezing her hand lightly.

* * *

Kate drove Danny and Maria to Danny's house. Danny still couldn't drive because of his hand. Danny sat next to Maria in the back. His large hand held her small hand close. They stayed quiet as they drove back to the house.

Danny didn't want to say anything that might distress her. Maria was so tired, confused, and emotional that she didn't want to talk.

They pulled into the driveway. Sean and Jack were waiting on the porch. As soon as Maria was out of the car Sean had his arms around her embracing her tightly. Maria returned his embrace. She didn't mind the pain he was causing, because of her broken ribs. She savoured holding him close, it seemed to make things really.

"I was so worried." Sean whispered into her shoulder.

"I'm here." Maria assured. She felt something in her heart; a new strength. She didn't want to be strong, but Sean needed her to be strong. She placed a soft kiss on his check.

When they separated they saw tears in each others eyes.

"I need to take a shower." Maria declared, as they walked up the stairs. Maria's arm around Sean. Danny watched Sean reunite with Maria. If he had to bring another woman to be a mother for Sean it would be Maria. He froze wondering where that thought hadcome from, but he saw that Maria had a new spark in her eye.

Danny started to walk up the stairs when Kate's voice stopped him.

"Why didn't you tell me you are dating her?" She questioned.

"I'm not." Danny answered quickly .

"Danny don't lie to me. If you don't want Sarge knowing I can keep a secret but you should have told me." Kate explained.

"I'm not dating Maria." Danny shot back.

"Really?" Kate scoffed. "She lives with you Danny, Sean treats her like she's his mother, and you went into that house with no back up besides me, just to go after her."

"We aren't dating." Danny persisted.

Kate studied him. At first she thought he was concerned what their boss would say about partners dating. That's why he had lied.

"You really aren't dating her?" Kate questioned.

Danny shook his head.

"I'm sorry Danny I shouldn't have said anything." Kate apologized.

"Don't be." Danny protested. "I would have thought the same if I was in your shoes." Danny added.

Kate thought about that and agreed.

"Maria came to stay with me a couple days ago when we figured out that Angelo might be going after her. She has also been helping Sean with school for a few weeks. He really appreciates her." Danny explained.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Kate asked.

Danny shrugged. "Only time will tell."

* * *

I'm back from vacation!

I hope you guys liked that chapter. I don't really know how much I will be updating for a little while.

Love you guys

Eliza


	23. Chapter 23

****I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS****

* * *

Maria turned the water on in the shower. She stepped into the shower letting the hot water pour over her face and body. It stung it was so hot, but in a way it felt good to feel. Everything felt like a blur, she couldn't help but fear that Angelo would push the shower curtain aside and drag her back to the basement. She slipped down onto the shower floor and held her knees close to her body. Once upon a time Angelo had been her best friend. He had talked her through her dad walking out, he had been by her side when her mom started drinking. He protected her from the bullies at school, but then he became the bully. He was the person drinking, and then he walked out. Her ribs ached. Her face burned as a reminder of all he had done to her. She shuddered to think what would have happened if Danny hadn't shown up in time. His intention had been very evident that he was done with waiting for her to love him again. Then she saw the dark purple bruises on her arm were starting to turn green. Why….why ...WHY! She felt hot tears slipping down her cheeks. Why did she let him kiss her? Why did she kiss him back? Why did she have to be the one to pull the trigger? Why did she have to be the one to fall in love with a man who she didn't truly know? She felt as if her whole body was covered with dirt and grime. She grabbed a sponge and soap and started scrubbing herself inch by inch until her skin was red and raw. Still she felt like she could feel his sick touch. She wanted to forget everything. The way he touched her, the way he had loved her, the way she used to love him.

A knock came at the bathroom door.

"Yeah" She answered shakily.

"Are you okay?" Danny's voice echoed through the door. "It's been an hour."

"Yeah I'm fine." Maria lied, shocked so much time had passed."I'll be out soon." Maria suddenly became aware that the hot water had run out a long time ago and she was numb with the cold water that had been falling on her longer than she had known. She stood up and turned the water off, wrapped a towel around her body and went to her room. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt. She looked in the mirror. She was shocked by how different she looked. A dark black bruise had developed under her eye, three dark lines had formed on her cheek from where he where he had slapped her. She lay on her bed and buried herself under the blankets. She closed her eyes hoping to sleep, but she couldn't keep her eyes closed. The thought that Angelo might be standing in front of her terrified her. She opened her eyes, he wasn't there - he was dead- she had shot him. Unfortunately, a part of her said it couldn't be that easy, he had to still be haunting her.

* * *

Danny prepared supper for Sean and Jack. He had heard the shower running for the past hour. He made his way up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?" He questioned. "It's been an hour."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Was her response. He could tell by her voice that she had been crying. "I'll be out soon."

He didn't want to push her at all, so he left.

He was trying to process his own emotions. He had almost lost her..but he hadn't. She was safe, but a part of him was scared he would lose her. He looked at Sean who sat at the counter doing his homework. Jack was sitting on the sofa texting, Danny assumed it was Emily. He needed to be alone he needed to process everything that had happened. He wasn't sure he would ever forget how angry he was when he saw Maria pinned under Angelo on the bed. He slipped away up to his room. He ran his hand through his short hair. Kate's words were also bugging him. Did it look like he and Maria were dating? He then realized he wanted to have a chance with Maria. He was falling for her and he wasn't sure he wanted to. She was his partner for God's sake he couldn't date her. She knew how to calm him down, in a way Linda used to, but in her own special way. Linda...would she be okay with him moving on. Would Dad be okay with another son dating their partner? Would he and Maria be forced to break their partnership the same way Jamie and Eddie was? What the hell was he going to do now? Should he tell her how he feels? "_No, she was just almost abducted, abused and almost raped by her ex. She isn't ready for that." _The more reasonable side of him declared. He had to agree. Right now Maria was too fragile. Danny rested his head in his hands. Off in the distance he heard a strangled sob. He rose from the bed and made his way down the hall to Maria's room. He knocked gently. No answer came. He carefully opened the door. Maria lay curled up on the bed buried under blankets shaking with sobs. He walked slowly to the bed.

"Hey" He said softly sitting on the bed. She jumped at his voice."Hey it's just me." He soothed. Her sobs quieted and she turned in the bed to face him.

"Is he really dead?" She whispered.

"He was DOA." Danny stated.

"Are you sure?" Maria asked. He saw the pleading in her eyes. She was so scared.

"He's gone." Danny promised taking her hand with his good hand. Maria loved how her small hand felt in his large hand.

"Do you want to talk?" Danny urged.

Maria shook her head and then flinched when a shooting pain from her head made her squeeze her eyes together.

"I just want to forget everything." Maria muttered through the pain.

"That's okay for now." Danny squeezed her hand. She looked down at their hands eyes widened when she saw the brace on his hand.

"What did you do to your hand?" She demanded.

"I punched something." Danny confessed.

Maria sighed at how often Danny hurt himself by punching things.

"Do you feel like eating?" Danny asked.

"Not really." Maria answered sniffing.

"When was the last time you ate?" Danny pried.

Maria looked at their clasped hands.

"I think yesterday was the last time he gave me food." Maria answered feeling her eyes fill up with tears again.

Danny squeezed her hand as his blood began to boil again.

"You should eat." He said trying to be calm, concerned that his anger might scare her.

"I don't want to…" Maria sighed.

"Please?" Danny entreated

"What if I just go down stairs?" Maria compromised. The mere idea of food made her feel sick.

"Sounds like a plan." Danny agreed helping her sit up being careful not to hurt her.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter!

Love you guys

Eliza


	24. Chapter 24

***I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS****

Maria sat curled up on the couch as they watched a movie. She rested her head against the side of the couch. Sean sat beside her on the other side of the three seater. Danny sat in the recliner. Jack had retreated into his room just after supper. It was a kid's movie and they had all seen it before, but it was exactly what they need to recover from their rough weekend. Danny toyed with the beer bottle in his hand, he had finished it long ago but he hadn't gotten another one. He would be lying to himself if this wasn't what he wanted his life to become. Maria in his house, like she belonged there. In his heart he knew that is where he wanted her to be but it might not be where she wants to be. He cursed himself. What was he thinking? What did he want? He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Dad you okay?" Sean questioned.

"Yeah" Danny answered quickly, "just a little tired."

He stayed quiet for the rest of the movie. Sean was already half-way up the stairs when Danny realized that Maria was fast asleep on the couch. Her eyes were closed peacefully and her damp hair was ruffled around her face. It would be a shame to wake her. He carefully put one arm under her neck and the other under her knees. She was light and it wasn't too hard to carry her up to her room. He set her on the bed and tucked the blanket around her. He walked to his room leaving her sleeping behind him. He turned the water on and got into the shower. He let the water drum dully on his back. Just a little while ago he never thought he could love again. Linda was his wife. She had been taken from him. How could he learn to love after that. He still loved Linda. He didn't think he could just stop but he was confused. He loved Linda, he would never deny that, but he felt like his love for her was changing. Instead of the passionate love he felt for his wife it was turning into loving her memory, as if it was a great moment you never forget and always love but the love was different. He sighed and got out of the shower. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed. His head hit the pillow heavily. He closed his eyes, she was safe, and Angelo was dead. Hopefully now he could get some much needed sleep.

* * *

_He threw her up against the wall. _

"_Why are you such a bitch." He spat. _

_She couldn't fight back, she felt her muscles seize up at every attempt to defend herself. _

"_You aren't even worth living." He cried. She froze when she saw he lifted a gun and pointed it at her. _

"_No Angelo. Please." She pleaded. _

"_Now you say my name. Now you beg." He laughed. "It's too late." _

_She braced herself and said one last prayer hoping the gates of Heaven would open for her. _

"Maria!" Danny said sharply shaking her awake. Maria's eyes shot open and she hit Danny hard in the chest knocking the air out of his lungs.

Maria was breathing hard and she was all sweaty.

She looked around, she was in her room at Danny's, not in the basement.

Then she saw Danny on the floor beside her bed trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She sputtered and then she started crying. When he had first woken her up from the nightmare she had thought he was Angelo. Danny rose his feet and carefully placed one hand on her shoulder trying not to startle her.

"Nightmare?" He questioned.

She nodded vigorously unable to stop crying. She buried her face into her arms that she had rested on her legs. He couldn't stand to see her this broken, being careful not to scare her he pulled her into a tight embrace and let her cry on his shoulder. She clung to him. The dream had been so real-too real. She couldn't let go of him she was scared if she did he would leave her. Danny held her close as she cried her heart out.

Sean awoke to a scream from the room down the hall. He heard his Dad's door swing open and his feet hurrying down the hall. Sean rose to his feet and quietly opened his door. He saw Maria's door open and light streaming out into the dark hall. He heard his Dad calling Maria's name trying to wake her up from her nightmare. Sean crept to see what was going on in the room. He saw his father leaning over the bed shaking Maria slightly. He saw her stir and then sit up straight and hit his Dad hard in his chest. Sean gasped. Maria just hit his dad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She exclaimed, terror in her eyes. Then tears started falling from her eyes and soon she was sobbing in her bed. Sean watch his father start to comfort her. Sean felt like he was watching a private moment. He turned to go back to his room when he almost ran into Jack.

"We should go back to bed." Sean said. "They need to be alone."

"I thought you said they weren't together." Jack whispered.

"They aren't." Sean returned matching Jack's soft tone.

Jack scoffed slightly.

"There is something there." Jack stated.

Sean shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going back to bed." he replied walking back to his room and closing the door.

Jack stayed just a little longer. He wanted made a mental note to talk to his Dad tomorrow. He didn't know exactly what they would talk about, but he knew they needed to talk about him dating again.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter. I was dealing with writers block so I had trouble writing.

Love Eliza


	25. Chapter 25

I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTER

* * *

Danny awoke, his eyes adjusting to the fact he was in Maria's room again. He was holding her close. It wasn't a surprise this time as much as it was last time he woke up here. He lay still as he recalled the events from the night before.

"_Shhh, it's okay." He soothed rubbing her back. _

"_What's happening to me?" Maria sobbed. She used to be in control of herself and her life. Now she was a broken wreck and her partner was holding her to keep her from breaking anymore. Hell, she had hit him thinking he was Angelo. _

"_You're processing." Danny assured. _

"_Why can't I get him out of my head!" She cried punching a pillow. _

"_Give yourself time." Danny comforted. "You need to give yourself time to heal." _

"_I want to be normal again." Maria choked burying her head in Danny's shoulder again. _

_He wanted to tell her she would never be the same. A person is never the same after something like that. He still didn't know how bad the abuse had gotten, she still hadn't talked about anything. He didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet just being there for her. _

_It was several minutes till Maria quieted. _

"_Please don't leave?" She pleaded. "I can't be alone." _

"_I won't." He promised. _

_Then they both lay down and fell asleep. They were both exhausted and emotionally worn out. _

Danny looked at Maria asleep in his arms. Her closed eyes fluttered slightly. The bruises on her face had started fading to a dull yellow green. He wished he could change the past but he knew he couldn't. His heart ached with not being able to save her sooner from the Hell Angelo put her through. Maria stirred and opened her eyes. She was barely awake and snuggled deeper into his embrace., slipping back into a deep sleep Danny knew she cared for him, she had admitted that to Sean. He wanted to tell her that he cared for too, but he didn't know how. He carefully positioned her head on the pillow and left the room. He walked to his room and got dressed he had forgotten how it felt to share a bed with someone. He walked down the stairs and saw Jack and Sean in the kitchen.

"Jack I thought you left this morning." Danny said, surprised to see his eldest son. "Don't you have class today."

"I called my professor and let him know I had some family issues going on and he said I could skip today." Jack answered.

"Sean, don't you have school?" Danny questioned.

"I'm not feeling well." Sean answered. Danny knew he was lying and wanted to call him out on it, but he saw that both his sons really wanted to be with each other.

Danny shook his head. He glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it read 10 am.

"Coffee's ready." Jack stated.

"Thanks." Danny acknowledged.

"Don't you have work today?" Sean questioned taking a bite of his breakfast.

"No, my hand makes me unfit for duty for awhile." Danny answered. "I will be taking Maria to the precinct though."

"How is she doing?" Jack inquired.

Danny shrugged. "Sleeping currently but I'm not sure how restful it is."

A knock came at the door.

"I'll get it." Sean stated scurrying to the door. He opened it and saw his Grandfather.

"Hey Grandpa!" Sean greeted.

"Hi Sean, is your Dad home?" Frank questioned.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen." Sean answered.

"Hey Dad." Danny said, when his dad entered the house.

"How's the hand?" Frank inquired.

"Better." Danny replied.

Jack and Sean quietly both slipped upstairs. They knew when Grandpa showed up on a Monday morning that he probably wanted to be alone with their Dad.

"So, since when does the Commissioner start showing up at an injured detectives door?" Danny questioned pouring Frank and himself cups of coffee.

"Danny." Frank sighed. "How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"I could have come by on Saturday,but everything with your partner had just happened and I thought you might not want to talk about it." Frank explained.

Then it clicked in Danny's mind.

"The anniversary." He muttered.

"How are you doing?" Frank repeated.

"I don't know…" Danny started putting both hands on the counter and looking down. "When Mom passed, did you ever think you could love again?"

Frank was silent for a few moments. "I thought about it, but I never found anyone who I could love. There where a couple I liked, I liked a few of them a lot, but no I never loved again." Frank answered. "Is there a woman?"

"I don't know." Danny answered. "I don't even know what I'm feeling."

Frank looked understandingly at Danny. He hated that his son was confused.

"Listen to your heart and your mind." Frank stated.

"Thanks." Danny said with a slight smile.

"Do you know what time your partner wakes up most days. I was wanting to stop by her place and see if there was anything I could do." Frank said, changing the subject.

"Maria's still asleep." Danny answered. "But she's not at her place, she's upstairs in the guest room."

"Oh" Frank said in surprise. "Well that means that this trip killed two birds with one stone."

"Yeah I guess." Danny remarked. Unaware that he screwed up and said "Maria" instead of "Baez". It was a tiny mistake but it was one Frank caught on to. Frank smiled slightly to himself. He knew what woman was causing Danny to figure out if he could love again.

* * *

I know this chapter is short but I hope you guys like it!

~Love Eliza


	26. Chapter 26

**I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!*** (If I did Maria and Danny would be canon)

* * *

Maria made her way down the stairs. She yawned as she walked into the kitchen. She straightened suddenly when she saw Commissioner Reagan sitting at the counter. She suddenly became aware of the fact that she was just wearing an oversized T-shirt and pajama shorts.

"Good Morning." Danny greeted. He noticed her shocked expression and understood why.

Frank tried to hide his own shock. Maria's face was swollen from the bruises. Her arms had dark bruises, as did her legs. He could tell that she was in pain from her injuries.

"Commissioner." Maria said softly to Frank.

"How are you doing Detective Baez?" Frank questioned.

"Better." Maria lied.

"If there's anything the department can do to help, please let me know." Frank replied.

"Thank you." Maria voiced. "If I think of anything, I'll let you know." Maria promised.

Frank rose. He could tell it was best for him to leave and let Danny and Maria continue to process the events of the weekend.

"Danny it was good talking to you." Frank stated walking himself to the door.

"Thanks for dropping by." Danny replied.

"Call me if you need to talk about anything."

"Will do." Danny answered.

They were silent until Maria was positive the commissioner was out of hearing range.

"You couldn't have told me your Dad was coming over?" She demanded.

"I didn't know he was coming. It was a surprise visit." Danny defended.

"The commissioner saw me in my pajamas." Maria sighed mortified.

"Don't worry about it." Danny assured. "He understands."

Danny's words did comfort her a little bit, but she was still embarrassed.

"When do you want to go to the 5-4 to fill out your statement." Danny asked. He hated bring it up but he knew it had to be done today.

Maria tensed. "The sooner the better. It'll take me a few minutes to get ready."

"Don't rush yourself, we could leave around eleven. That sound good?" Danny suggested.

* * *

Maria pulled her cardigan tighter around her when she sat down with Kate. Danny had made sure that Kate would be the one taking her statement instead of another detective. In her heart Maria was thankful for that. She didn't know Kate but she used to be Danny's partner and Danny spoke highly of her.

"Why don't you start at the beginning on Saturday morning." Kate suggested.

Maria nodded. "I was going on a run clear my head." Maria started. "I was about to turn back when I ran into Sophia, Angelo's younger sister. We talked a little bit and then she said she was sorry, I asked what for and then I felt two arms wrap around me and a sharp pain in my neck. I tried to fight, but I am pretty sure I was drugged."

When Maria got to the part where she tricked Angelo into thinking she cared for him. Kate noticed a shameful blush fillher check. Kate couldn't help but imagine if she would have done the same if she had been in Maria's position. Kate handed her a note pad so Maria could write everything down. Kate walked out of the box to where Danny had been waiting. He saw that Kate's face was drawn with pain.

"What's wrong?" Danny questioned.

Kate shook her head. "Danny, she's been through a lot." Kate muttered.

"Can you tell me anything?" He asked.

"No, it's best for her to open up about everything and tell you about it herself." Kate stated firmly.

Despite Danny's burning desire to know what had happened the days Maria was with Angelo, he knew Kate was right. Once Maria had written everything down. They were done and they could go back home. Maria had to stop in the bathroom before they left.

"Kate," Danny whispered pulling her into a room.

"What?" Kate asked surprised.

"Will you cover for me for a few days? I know I am really out because of my hand but the people here know I don't leave work just because I'm injured. I don't want Maria to be alone right now." Danny explained.

"I got your back." Kate promised.

"Thanks." Danny replied.

Kate watched as Danny and Maria walked out of the station. Danny denied that anything was going on, but Kate saw more. She saw how Danny always opened the door for Maria, how he put his arm around Maria helping her into the car and how carefully he watched around.

She smiled. She was happy her old partner was finding love again.

The ride home was quiet. Maria stared blankly out the window.

Maria went straight to her room when they got back home and lay on her bed. She felt numb, she had watched Kate as she explained everything and couldn't help but feel as if Kate judged her for her actions. She wanted to forget everything. She was done feeling the pain, regret and anger against herself. She felt a hot tear slipping down her cheek. She hastily brushed it away. She remembered Sophia, in all the time she had been home she hadn't really thought about her. What made Sophia help Angelo abduct her? Why did Angelo kill her? Maria knew in her heart that something Angelo made her do it, and she would never understand why.

* * *

Danny sat out on the porch. He clasped his hands and he stared blankly out. He wasn't sure he was thinking, he just wanted to be alone. He heard the door open behind him.

"Hey, Dad." His eldest son said coming out and sitting beside him.

"Hey,Jack." Danny replied giving himself a shake to clear his mind.

Jack didn't say anything and Danny didn't break the silence.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Jack asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Danny inquired trying to put on a strong face, though all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

Jack took a deep breath. _Was he overstepping by asking? _

"Are you ever planning on dating again?" He blurted out looking down as soon as he finished speaking, scared of what his Dad might say. Much to Jack's surprise Danny didn't say anything. He just stayed quiet. He looked up and saw his Dad's eyes were glazed over in concentration.

"Dad..." Jack voiced calling Danny back to reality.

"I don't know…" Danny answered after a few more moments of silence. "I still love your Mom... I always will. I can't stop loving her...but-but." Danny didn't know how to describe it.

Jack was shocked. His dad never talked to him about personal things, ever. Jack felt honored that his Dad trusted him enough to talk about it.

"You still love her, but you are starting to love someone else." Jack filled in.

Danny stared at his son.

"Sorry." Jack said quietly, afraid he had gone too far.

"Don't be sorry." Danny protested. "You were right. How did you know."

"You're my Dad." Jack reasoned. "I see the little things, the way you help her the way she can make the softest sound of distress and you are right beside her. Your eyes light up when you see her."

Danny was speechless. Jack hadn't just realized that he was starting to fall for another woman, he knew exactly which woman.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Jack apologized. "I just felt you should know Sean and I are okay with it."

"Thanks, buddy." Danny said finding words again.

"Mom would be okay with it." Jack added.

Danny didn't know what to say to that.

"When you got married your vows where 'till death do you part', Mom knew that." Jack stated. "I remember asking Mom about it when Mrs. Carter remarried after her husband was killed on duty. I asked her, if something ever happened to you would she ever consider remarrying? She was a little upset I asked, but she had an answer. She said it would take a while and she wasn't sure if she could ever move on, but she wouldn't feel any guilt because she hadn't broken any of her vows." Jack explained.

Danny felt hot tears filled his eyes. He could hear Linda's Boston accent and her sweet voice saying the words Jack had said. He missed her. God, he missed her, but he knew Jack was wise beyond his years. Why should he feel guilty for something that wasn't wrong? There was another reason for his tears, Jack almost never talked about Linda with him, but Jack was so open sharing such a private moments with his mother.

"Well, I should be leaving to get back to school." Jack stated rising from the steps. Danny rose with him.

Sean and Danny said their "Goodbyes" to Jack, deciding it was best to not disturb Maria. Long after Jack had left and Sean had headed off to a friend's Danny sat on the sofa thinking about Jack's words.

* * *

Hey guys,

Sorry I've been gone but I was busy with life! Happy to be back though hoping to get some chapters out faster.

~Eliza


	27. Chapter 27

***I DON"T OWN THESE CHARACTERS***

* * *

Danny slowly opened his eyes. He sighed. He was in Maria's room again. Each night he started off in his own room, but around midnight she would wake up from a nightmare and he would end up beside her. Well, at least that was what had happened the past three nights. He would be lying if it wasn't nice to wake up with someone beside him, but this wasn't the way he wanted it. She didn't even know he cared for her, well not in that way.

He always woke before she did, and he used that time to carefully slip out and go down stairs and make coffee. He knew something needed to change but he didn't know how to bring it up without putting their partnership in question. He ran his hand across his short hair. She hadn't even talked about what happened, what would she do if he brought up his feelings. He turned on the coffee pot. He heard soft footsteps on the stairs.

"Good morning." Maria said softly coming to sit at the counter.

"Breakfast?" Danny asked.

"Just coffee." Maria answered. Danny fought a sigh, this was the fourth day she had passed up breakfast. He hoped she would eat today, he had noticed she was losing weight. When he hugged her he could feel her ribs. Her bruises had started to heal, but she still had dark circles under her eyes.

"You sure?" Danny questioned hoping that she would change her mind.

"No, just coffee." She replied. She clasped and unclasped her hands nervously.

Danny poured two cups of coffee. He carefully passed one to her.

"Thanks." She said softly.

Maria looked down at her cup of coffee. She knew she should eat but she couldn't, the thought of food made her feel sick. She knew Danny was concerned but she hoped he wouldn't be. She would be fine, she didn't need his pity, everything would be fine. She took a sip of the dark beverage.

"I think I should head back to my apartment soon." Maria declared.

"Really?" Danny said surprised.

"Yes, I don't want it being vacant for too long." Maria explained. She wasn't lying exactly, but it wasn't the truth. As much as she loved how kind and comforting Danny was she knew if she stayed much longer she wouldn't be able to hide how she felt for him. His kind eyes were too much. How he would hold her while she sobbed and cried. Every day she felt herself loving him even more. Even if he cared for her, she wasn't good enough for him anymore, she had used her body and her love to trick Angelo. She had kissed a murder-raping-psychopath, how would Danny ever want her after that.

"Are you sure your ready for that?" Danny questioned.

Maria took a deep breath. "I'm gonna have to get used to living on my own again sooner or later. Personally, I need it to be sooner than later."

Danny wanted to argue and say it was stupid idea, but he also understood her point a veiw.

"When do you want to go back?" Danny asked instead of delivering the lecture he wanted to.

"Would today work?" Maria asked.

Danny was taken aback by how fast she wanted to be gone. By her voice he knew arguing would only make things worse.

"Yeah, I guess that could work." Danny sighed.

"_See he wants you gone. He's not even fighting for you."_ A voice whispered. She tried to shake it away, but it persisted.

"I'll go pack up my stuff." Maria said rising and going up the stairs.

"Damn it." Danny cursed once he was sure she couldn't hear him. He didn't want her to go. He wasn't ready for her to go, he didn't think she wasn't ready to be alone, but he knew he couldn't fight her. The harder he fought against her decision, the harder she would fight back against him.

Maria grabbed her clothes and packed them in her bag. It only took about twenty minutes for her to finish packing. She walked down the stairs and set her bag by the door and saw Danny was in the kitchen cooking eggs and bacon.

"I'm done packing." Maria stated.

"Okay." Danny answered. "Come eat."

"Danny I said I didn'-"

Danny didn't let her finish that statement.

"You need to eat at least once before I will let you leave. Maria wanted to glare at him. "You can't control me!" She wanted to scream, she knew he wanted the best for her. She took a deep breath, the aroma of the bacon filling her lungs. For the first time in two days food tempted her. She slowly walked to the table and picked up the fork beside the plate that Danny had graciously made for her. She took a small bite, it caught in her throat a little bit. She swallowed, the food hit her empty stomach and she thought she could hear the thud. She took another bite and another. Each one becoming easier and she soon cleared her plate, but her stomach still ached from hunger.

"Want anymore?" Danny inquired. He had seen the inner battle going on as Maria ate and now he saw that she was hungry and willing to eat. When he saw she was hungry he added more eggs and bacon to the pan.

"Yes," Maria said softly.

"I was thinking." Danny started.

"That's a bad idea." Maria laughed slightly.

Danny shot her a fake glare.

"You are still having nightmares." Danny added. "How about you stay until I don't have to come and calm you down." Danny suggested.

"_He's fighting for you!" _The voice whispered. "_Maybe he really cares!" _

Maria shut the voice out as best she could.

"Just one more night, and if you can prove to me that you are fine being alone then I see no reason you can't go back to your apartment, but just wait a little bit to see how you respond." Danny explained.

Maria thought for a few moments. She wanted to stay...she wanted to be near Danny, but she also wanted to be as far away from him as she could.

"One more night and then I go back home?" Maria clarified.

"If you think you can be alone, absolutely." Danny agreed.

"Okay, I'll stay." Maria responded.

* * *

Hope you guys liked that chapter.

I love hearing from you guys!  
Eliza


	28. Authors Notes:

Hey Guys,

I am taking a break from writing. I'm sorry to all y'all about leaving things unresolved. A dear friend of my passed away very suddenly and I need to take time to grieve and process.

I am planning on coming back to writing but right now I need to be with my friend's family and also with my family. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me and I really hope to come back soon but I don't know. I can't say how much I am thankful for all the kindness in all the reviews...it really means the world to me.

I love you guys! Hope to be back soon.

Love,

Eliza


	29. Chapter 29

***I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS***

* * *

Sean started his walk to the subway after school. The leaves were just starting to fall and the trees had turned a lovely orange.

"Sean wait!" Sam called after him. "Are you walking home,?"

"Yeah." Sean replied digging his hands in his pockets trying to protect himself from the chill in the air.

"Mind if I walk with you, I live just a few blocks down from you?"

"Of course!" Sean answered trying to hide the joy from his voice.

The pair walked in silence for a few moments.

"I saw on the news that your Dad found Maria." Sam started.

"Yeah, she's been home for a couple of days." Sean said glancing over at Sam. Her brown hair was pulled in a pony tail and a few pieces had escaped and framed her face. Her blue eyes shone in the afternoon sun.

"How is she holding up? What she went through couldn't have been easy." Sam inquired. Unlike many of his friends, Sean knew Sam was sincere and not just trying to be nice by asking.

"Not well, Dad is trying to hide it from me, but I can hear her screaming and crying every night." Sean answered looking at the cracks in the sidewalk.

"That can't be easy for you." Sam said her eyebrows joining together expressing her concern.

Sean was quiet.

"Hey," She said softly grabbing his hand. "You can talk to me, I know what it's like. So many times I heard my mom wake up screaming from nightmares of things she had been through and done on the job. I would hear my dad trying to comfort her."

Sean felt her squeeze his hand, it was more comforting that he would say. He had only known Sam for a few weeks but they had clicked and he didn't mind opening up to her.

"It's just hard to see my Dad this way. He wants to help her so badly but she's blocking him out. Dad isn't sleeping much he spends the first half of the night in his room but around midnight he has to go into her room to calm her down. A couple nights ago she was having a nightmare and she hit Dad so hard she knocked him to the ground. He didn't say anything about it he just comforted her when she woke up. It's just so not how Dad acts most of the time." Sean explained.

"I bet it is." Sam said nodding her eyes fixed on him reading his every move her hand still clasped in his.

"I have to ask…" Sam started after a few moments.

"What?" Sean questioned.

"Is there something...Romantic going on between your Dad and his partner?" She asked.

Sean took a deep breath. "No, not that I know of." He answered. "Though I wouldn't be surprised." Sean admitted.

The two teens spent the rest of their walk about their homework. When it came for them to part ways to finish their separate walks home.

"Sean," Sam voiced tucking a stray hair behind her ear and rea adjusting her backpack. Her blue eyes sparkling, making Sean just want to stare at her forever.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Would you be intre-interested in showing me around downtown and showing me the best place to go and-and-and You know what I mean?" Sam stuttered. "Maybe tomorrow, after school?"

Sean was taken aback that she was asking him to show her around. He had to admit she was pretty adorable when she was flustered.

"If you're busy I understand-" Sam said her eyes fixed on her shoes.

"No, I'm free tomorrow." Sean answered. "I'd love to show you around."

Sam grinned ear to ear.

"Thanks." She said softly. "See you tomorrow." Turning she started walking in the direction of her house.

Sean barely saw anything as he finished his walk home. Did Sam just ask him out or did she just want to ask him as a friend to show her around the city?

He slipped off his shoes and dropped his backpack on the floor. Maria sat on the couch a blanket wrapped around as she flipped channels on the TV.

"Your home!" She rejoiced. "What's wrong?" Sean's face gave away instantly that something was perplexing him.

"I don't know if I just said yes to a date with Sam or yes to showing her around the city as a friend." Sean huffed flopping onto the couch beside her.

"What happened?" Maria questioned muting the TV.

"We were talking on the way home from school and then right as we had to part ways she asked if I'd be interested in showing her around the city she acted really nervous too." Sean explained.

"Sounds like a date to me." Maria shrugged, blocking all the thoughts that bombarded her brain about how what if something went wrong and Sean got hurt emotionally.

"Does that mean I just got asked out by a girl?" Sean groaned.

"I told you should have asked her." Maria said matter-a-factly, though she couldn't help but smile. Sean had a date with the girl he had the biggest crush on.

"Where's dad?" Sean questioned looking around and finding his father absent.

"He went to pick up groceries." Maria answered.

* * *

Kate poured over the evidence Forensics had brought in from Angelo's house. Most if didn't mean much but they had found a journal that depicted each of his crimes explicitly and where each body was hidden. Kate could only make it through the first couple pages until she had to stop because she felt sick to her stomach. He referred to each woman as Maria and how he was finally happy to have her back but then the pages got sicker and more twisted. She was glad that Maria had killed him, this son of a bitch didn't deserve jail...but apart wondered if death was too good for him? Maybe it would have been better for him to have rotted the rest of his existence way in prison. She looked over a few more files, a tattoo kit was found and it was presumed he used it to marked his victims with the numbers on their collar bones. She closed all the files she had seen enough morbid cruelty for one night. She regretted that she had ordered all the pictures of the evidence emailed to she knew now is she wanted to give Maria the biggest hug and do whatever she could to help this fellow cop through what might ever might come.

* * *

Hey Guys!

I'm back for a little bit. I had the idea on what to do next and I had a really good day. I quickly wrote it out, I don't know how regular my updates will be but I hope you guys liked that chapter. Personally, I love Sam and Sean together. I'll try to get out a chapter that has more Danny and Maria but I wanted to give my two favorite side characters a little time to show that they too are falling in love.

I love you guys and I can't thank you guys enough for your support it meant the world to me. You guys where so kind and understanding and it really helped me!

Love Eliza

P.S Thanks to everyone for pointing out that the subway isn't on Staten Island, I really do appreciate it. I did go in and change the mentions of the subway in this chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

****I DON"T OWN THESE CHARACTERS*****

* * *

Danny rubbed his temples. It had taken a lot of pressing but he had managed to get his hands on Angelo's case file. He knew he shouldn't, but he had memorized every sentence, including Maria's witness statement. Something in his gut told him he shouldn't have read her statement without her permission. He leaned back in his chair. He didn't blame Maria for what she did, she did the only thing that gave her a chance to get out of that psycho's hand, but he had a better understanding that she might blame herself. He couldn't imagine what was going through her head. She kissed him, she convinced him she was falling back in love with him just to try and escape. She had shot him, she had killed her first love. He couldn't imagine how that felt, some of his ex-girlfriends had been crazy, and he didn't care for them anymore but he couldn't imagine how crushing it would be to hear that one of them was a monster and then having to pull the trigger. Twelve women had died at the hands of her ex-boyfriend, all because they looked like her.

Danny sighed as he grabbed his jacket, glancing at his watch he had missed supper. He hadn't meant to spend so much time at the 5-4 but the time had just slipped past him. He had decided to stop by after he went grocery shopping.

Sean was sitting at the table going over homework when he finally walked through the front door.

"Did it really take THAT long to pick up groceries?" He questioned not even looking up from his book.

"No, I stopped at work to go over the case file." Danny answered. "Where's Maria?"

"Up in her room." Sean replied. "She said she was tired and went to bed early."

Danny set the groceries on the table.

"Dad." Sean said softly.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I got asked out today." Sean replied.

Danny looked up. "Sam?"

"Yeah." Sean replied.

"She beat you to the punch did she?" Danny said with a smile.

Sean nodded in agreement.

"Maria told me to ask her out, but she beat me to it." Sean answered.

"Where are you two going?" Danny inquired putting the groceries in the pantry.

"I'm going to show her around the city." Sean replied.

"Sounds like a plan."

A comfortable silence filled the room.

"Do you love Maria?" Sean questioned.

"Of course I do, she's my partner." Danny started but Sean stared at him as if to say. "That's not what I meant."

"Dad, you can tell me the truth." Sean pried.

Danny didn't know what to say, both of his sons had put him spot. He should be getting used to being asked about Maria but he really didn't know the answer to Sean's question.

"Love? I don't know if I love her yet, but I'm falling for her." Danny finally breathed.

A bright smile spread across Sean's face.

"Are you going to tell her?" Sean asked.

"Someday," Danny started. "But not yet...She's been through much I don't want to overwhelm her."

"You should tell her," Sean stated. "BEFORE she goes back to her apartment. She's been through a lot, but to know she is cared for might help her."

"When did you become a pro at relationships?" Danny questioned, a smile playing at his lips.

Sean shrugged, "Sitting at a table of cops with three diffrent generations teach you things."

Danny smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure of it."

"Jack and I don't mind, if that's holding you back." Sean added.

"That's what Jack told me." Danny informed.

"Yeah, he said he was going to talk to you." Sean shrugged.

"You should head off to bed, you have school in the morning." Danny stated.

"Yes, Dad." Sean nodded turning and heading up the stairs.

Danny finished putting the groceries away and ploded up the stairs to his room. He closed the door harshly.

"What IS holding me back?" He sighed flopping on his bed. He had told Sean that it was because of what happened with Angelo but was that the real reason. He knew it wasn't the reason, why didn't he tell her? Was he scared that she would turn him away, if she did it ruin their partnership.

"Damn it." Danny cursed rubbing his temples. He didn't know what the hell to do. "What do I do? Do I tell her I'm falling in love with her?" He said to himself.

He rolled over and his sank into his pillow.

A soft knock echoed through his room.

"Come in." He said sitting up.

Maria pushed open the door. He froze, had she heard him talking to himself? Had she heard that he was falling in love with her?

"I couldn't sleep." Maria said softly, closing the door. "I came to ask if you'd be willing to stay with me until I fell asleep… " She crossed her feet and bit her lip nervously. "I'm so sorry Danny, I swear I didn't mean to hear you and Sean talking downstairs. I really didn't." Maria gushed closing the door behind her.

* * *

Dun...Dun...DUUHHH what's going to happen? How much did Maria overhear?

Well, I know this chapter was short but I wanted to get it out there.

Love you guys!

Eliza


	31. Chapter 31

***I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS***

* * *

Maria's heart pounded as she stood at the top of the stairs, her foot halfway down the first step. Did she really just hear what she thought she did? "Do you love Maria?" Echoed in Maria's mind. Did Sean really just ask that?

"Of course I do, she's my partner." Danny replied.

Her heart fell, he views me as his partner, she fought through the tears that tried to fill her eyes.

"Dad, you can tell me the truth." Sean voiced.

"Love? I don't know if I love her yet, but I'm falling for her." Danny said after a long pause.

Her heart leapt, he's falling in love with me! Guilt suddenly filled her from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. She wasn't supposed to hear this, Danny didn't want her to know or he would have told her.

She crept back to her room. What does she do now? Does she tell Danny that she knows? Does she pretend she never heard anything? How can she pretend she doesn't know that Danny is falling in love with her when all she wants to do is tell him she loves him.

"Damn it!" She cursed. "Why did I need to get a drink."

What about Sean? He knew that she cared for Danny, would he tell his Dad how she felt? Does he think that she wants to replace Linda?

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" She cursed again running her fingers through her hair.

Then she heard Sean's door close, than Danny's.

"Pull it together Maria." She snapped. "Just go tell Danny...Just explain that you overheard…No that idiotic!...but what if it's a mistake. What would it do to our partnership."

Without really knowing what she was going to do. She opened her door and crept down the hall like some cat burglar. "Damn it." Danny voice echoed through the door."What do I do? Do I tell her I'm falling in love with her?" she heard him mutter. Those words fueled courage she didn't know she had, she knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." He sounded startled.

Her hands shook as she twisted the handle and pushed open the door.

"I couldn't sleep." Her voice barely above a whisper as she closed the door.

"I came to ask if you'd be willing to stay with me until I fell asleep… " She crossed her feet and bit her lip nervously. _Just get it over with_, _MARIA! _"I'm so sorry Danny, I swear I didn't mean to hear you and Sean talking downstairs. I really didn't." She confessed too scared and ashamed to look at him.

"How much did you hear?" Was all that Danny said.

_Really that's what you want to know? _"Almost all of it." Maria answered finally looking up with confidence and defiance. "Danny, I didn't mean to hear but I can't deny it. I don't want to replace Linda, I know you loved her with all of who you are. I just need to know I have a chance. That one day I can know that you love me. I don't need you to say anything now, I just need to know that I'm not going to have to wait forever. Please Danny just give me a chance." She was surprised by the pleading of her own voice, but everything she said was true and from her heart. "Or just tell me to go, just say that I don't have a chance and to move on and forget it." Danny's eyes focused on her, his mouth open no words coming out. "Oh God, Danny say something!"

"You care for me?" Was all he managed to say.

"God damn it Danny, of course! How could I not?" Maria cried.

Danny slowly rose from the bed and walked to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders staring deeply in her chocolate brown eyes.

"You have more than a chance." He whispered. She looked at him, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I already love you, Maria." He confessed.

Now it was her turn to be speechless.

"But you told Sean-" Danny cut her off by bringing his lips to hers effectively not only stopping her mouth from moving but also her thoughts. She froze, her deepest dreams and desires were coming true. She returned the kiss with passion.

"I love you too." She said breathlessly as they broke apart.

* * *

Danny stirred, he was in his own room for a change, Maria curled up in his arms. A smile came to his lips at the memory of last night. They had talked late into the night and had fallen asleep in each others arms. The pain that had marred her face in sleep for the past nights was gone. She actually looked at peace. He carefully moved her onto her pillow, her eyelids fluttered but she didn't wake.

Danny placed two feet on the edge of the bed as he began to rise he noticed the golden band still on his left hand. "_To death do us part."_ Echoed across his mind. He loved Linda and that would never change, but his love had changed. She would have wanted him to move on. Slowly he worked the golden band of his finger, he stared at as he toyed with it between his fingers. This was the first time he had taken it off in...he didn't know when the last time was. That part of his life was over, it was done. He was thankful for it and he would always look at those memories with fondness but it was over and it was about damn time to move on. He opened the drawer of his bedside table and slowly placed the ring in the almost empty drawer and closed it. When he did, he felt like a weight lifted off his heart. He stared at the drawer, when he felt the bed shift.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked sitting up.

"Nothing." He replied looking over his shoulder. He didn't want this to be a big thing, she would notice and he was sure she would understand.

Her eyes narrowed and she glanced at his left hand. Her face relaxed when she saw that it was bare, but she pushed the blankets aside and hugged him tightly. She understood what he had done and why he didn't want to talk about it. She knew one day he might, but it was a private moment and he wasn't up to talking about it He returned the hug and knew he had done the right thing.

* * *

Hey guys!  
Finally got a new chapter out! Sorry about not getting it out sooner but there's this thing called school, and another thing called grades...That apparently matter in life and to be able to do that thing called "School" and "grades" you need another thing called "Sleep" thought it can me synthesized by my best friend Caffeine. Well, now that the first couple weeks are over things are settling down I have been able to get to my computer and write some stuff down.

ALSO, who loved that new Blue Bloods episode. I totally love Maria taking back to Maggie...personally I'm not a fan of Maggie, she's getting in the way of my Ship.

Well, Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.

Love you guys!

~Eliza


End file.
